


La Fille dans la rue — Bonus

by Lion01



Series: La Fille dans la rue et histoires dérivées [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Recueil de morceaux d'histoire (missing moments, ajouts divers et variés) faisant suite à La Fille dans la rue. Si vous n'avez pas lu l'histoire principale, déjà je vous conseille de la lire et ensuite, inutile d'entrer là-dedans parce que vous serez un peu perdus et complètement spoilés. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu l'histoire et qui en veulent plus, la porte est grand ouverte !
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: La Fille dans la rue et histoires dérivées [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689298
Kudos: 1





	1. Seule(s) (bis)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Fille dans la rue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014552) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01). 



> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, grande journée ! C'est le début et la fin ! (Pas le début de la fin, non) Alors, voici les nouvelles :
> 
> Dans quelques instants (si le site me le permet) je publierai la fin de l'histoire principale ;
> 
> Et je publie ici le premier bonus de cette série qui devrait avoir 4 chapitres, peut-être plus, on verra. Vous avez/aurez l'explication dans le dernier chapitre de La Fille dans la rue de toute façon.
> 
> Pour chaque bonus, j'indiquerai un genre et où ça se situe à peu près si c'est nécessaire. Donc, commençons :
> 
> Genre : Angst
> 
> Résumé : Je vous conseille de relire le chapitre 22 (« Seule(s) ») et sinon, voici le point de vue d'Isolina concernant ces quelques jours de séparation où elle pense qu'Asami l'a abandonnée. Enfin « point de vue », disons plus exactement ce qui se passe de son côté.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Isolina était assise sur une chaise, statique. Elle serrait le bras de son petit ourson violet. Elle regardait ses pieds comme s'ils allaient tomber dans un trou sans fond et qu'elle allait être avalée se débattant autant qu'une statue de pierre.

Elle avait déjà pleuré aujourd'hui, quelques larmes qu'on lui avait arrachées, parce que les adultes étaient méchants et qu'ils la feraient toujours souffrir à partir du moment où elle commençait à leur faire confiance. Personne. Elle ne devait faire confiance à personne. Lochan l'avait prévenue, elle devait l'écouter, et plus jamais elle ne se ferait avoir.

Dorénavant, elle serait forte. Elle serait forte dès qu'elle aurait regagné ses forces… Pour l'instant, elle était juste vide. Tout son intérieur avait été volé, bafoué, recouvert de lourds draps de velours noirs trop pesant pour elle.

Alors, elle attendait. Elle attendait, prostrée, persécutée sans l'être, apathique dans un élan magistral vers la douleur, la souffrance, ce nuage violet qu'elle inspirait à chaque bouffée et qu'elle ne pouvait cracher, qui lui enflait sa frêle poitrine de toutes les larmes sourdes qu'elle ne pleurait pas, qui comme un chien galeux grattait à la porte rouillée qui couinait, se creusait, se perçait.

Des pas raisonnèrent contre le sol, s'approchant. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Tu veux une table pour faire des dessins au lieu de rester planter là ? » lui demanda une voix rêche.

Elle ne répondit pas : pas l'envie, pas la force, pas de nécessité non plus…

L'adulte en face se mit à son niveau.

« Isolina… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu vas sérieusement rester sur cette chaise jusqu'à qu'on te change de famille ? Je… Ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Korra et Asami, je sais que tu t'es attachée à elles, mais… »

Non, je les déteste maintenant. Une erreur, c'était une erreur.

Elle ne voulait pas parler avec cette femme aux cheveux gris qui les connaissait. Elle voulait oublier, comme elle avait oublié avant. C'est plus facile comme ça. Et elle ne voulait pas oublier, comme ça elle se rappellerait que les adultes, c'est méchant et qu'il faut pas leur faire confiance.

Lin changea de ton, perdant cette quasi douceur qui lui allait si mal :

« De toute façon, tu ne peux rien y changer, donc autant que tu fasses autre chose, non ? »

Isolina ne bougea toujours pas. Lin n'insista pas, même si elle s'inquiétait quand même pour la gamine. Elle allait lui trouver une famille, voilà, c'était son job. Pas de sentiments personnels dans cette histoire. C'étaient les sentiments personnels qui les avaient menées jusque-là.

Elle retourna travailler, guettant l'enfant désabusée et abattue du coin de l'œil. Oui, et pourtant…

Elle finit son travail, retourna auprès d'Isolina.

« Tu viens ? On y va. »

La petite fille se laissa tomber de la chaise, comme toujours, et la suivit docilement, sans jamais relever la tête. Lin était plus accoutumée au haut de sa tête qu'à autre chose, vraiment…

Ah oui, parce qu'elle se trimbalait la gamine avec elle partout en attendant de faire des enquêtes et de lui trouver un logement et une famille sûre. Une gamine de six ans qui a besoin d'une protection policière… Elle aurait tout vu !

Bref, donc voilà, elles rentraient chez Lin, qui était presque contente qu'Isolina soit si repliée sur elle-même parce que rien dans son appartement ne bougeait. C'était comme s'il n'y avait personne, et elle n'aurait pas supporté que son antre soit dérangée un seul instant ! Mais bon, pauvre gamine quand même…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lin décida qu'elle en avait quand même marre de se trimbaler la petite. Elle en avait marre de voir sa mine de chien battu, marre de voir qu'elle mangeait à peine, marre de ne rien sentir chez elle, marre d'avoir l'impression que le fantôme d'une enfant morte la suivait partout où elle allait ! Si bien qu'elle craignit réellement que les choses restent ainsi et qu'Isolina soit malheureuse toute sa vie, donc elle n'avait plus qu'une solution.

« Agent Chrystal, dans mon bureau, dès que vous pouvez.

\- Oui, chef ! »

Environ deux minutes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient installées à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes dans le bureau de la chef de la police.

« Votre mari et vous essayez toujours d'avoir des enfants ? demanda Lin.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous avez très bien entendu.

\- Et c'est ma vie privée, ça n'a rien à voir avec mon boulot.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Les deux femmes restèrent dans le silence, puis Chrystal n'y tint plus :

« Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission un peu spéciale.

\- Vous voulez que je porte un enfant pendant neuf mois pour en faire un flic dont l'ADN lui permettra de coincer tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle, désabusée. Si c'est ça, c'est d'office _non_. Mais j'ai un vague doute. »

Lin leva les yeux au ciel, même si elle aimait le mordant de Chrystal au fond. Elle lui fit glisser un dossier.

« Lisez ce dossier, je veux vous confier un témoin clé.

\- Quel rapport avec la conversation ?

\- C'est une enfant de six ans, elle est parfaitement imprévisible, psychologiquement instable, et la cible d'une organisation secrète. Alors, vous voulez voir ce que ça fait de s'occuper d'un enfant avant le vrai ?

\- Vu les conditions, je suis pas sûre que ça compte… »

Lin haussa les épaules.

« C'est oui ?

\- Pourquoi pas…

\- Je fais sauter vos heures : il faut que vous soyez avec elle tout le temps, c'est compris ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas la mettre à l'abri dans une famille d'accueil ? Apparemment, elle en a déjà eu une, lit-elle dans le dossier. Elle aurait pu être mieux choisie d'ailleurs… Qui est l'imbécile qui s'est dit que c'était sage de la faire vivre avec l'Avatar et la PDG de Futures Industries pour la dissimuler ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Oh.

\- On ne savait pas encore qu'elle était recherchée, on pensait que c'était une enfant normale.

\- Je vois… »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« D'accord, je la prends. C'est de quand à quand ?

\- À partir de maintenant.

\- Jusqu'à quand ? redemanda-t-elle.

\- Ça ne dépend pas de moi. »

Chrystal haussa un sourcil. Lin soupira.

« Vous êtes une solution de secours. Isolina ne s'habituera jamais à vous. Pour l'instant, ça lui est impossible. Si la situation change, nous envisagerons de la placer dans une famille d'accueil.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Sinon, il va falloir arrêter ces criminels le plus vite possible et faire changer d'avis une PDG bornée. »

Chrystal sourit sournoisement.

« Je vois.

\- La petite est sur une chaise, à côté de la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 5.

\- Je m'en occupe tout de suite, chef.

\- Bien. »

Chrystal quitta le bureau du chef Beifong et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 5, qui était bien plus reculée que les autres et que seule Lin pouvait voir de son bureau. Elle trouva là l'enfant. Elle s'agenouilla pour lui parler.

« Coucou, Isolina. Je m'appelle Chrystal. Je suis chargée de veiller sur toi pour le moment. On va pas rester ici, c'est pas super cool. Tu vas venir habiter chez moi pendant un temps et je m'occuperai de toi, ok ? »

La petite serra davantage le bras de son ours violet avec sa main frêle. Elle releva enfin la tête. Chrystal fut presque abasourdie par le regard qu'elle reçut. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire ainsi transpercer par des pics glacés de fureur et de violence. C'était comme si elle était confrontée à un criminel de la pire espèce qu'elle venait d'arrêter plutôt qu'à une enfant. Elle resta immobile, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire face à tant d'hermétisme et d'hostilité.

Elle entendit du métal bouger, puis la voix autoritaire de sa supérieure :

« Isolina, tu vas avec elle. Maintenant. C'est ta nouvelle famille. Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Elle va t'aider et veiller sur toi. »

La petite fille au regard plus froid que le pôle sud releva ses yeux tempétueux vers la maitre du métal, son regard pouvant bien rivaliser avec les regards les plus terribles et froids que la chef de la police pouvait jeter.

Chrystal eut sincèrement peur. Elle eut peur en voyant ce blizzard s'évader rageusement et douloureusement d'une âme si jeune. Elle eut peur qu'elle ne les attaque. Mais Isolina n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de grogner, et se laissa tomber de sa chaise en rebaissant la tête. Puis, décidée, elle marcha vers la sortie, comme si elle préférait croire que cet ordre était son choix et qu'elle devait ainsi partir fièrement, la tête haute.

Chrystal cligna des yeux, confuse.

« Vous devriez la suivre.

\- Je… D'accord…

\- Elle n'est pas facile à vivre. Surtout en ce moment.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

\- Essayez de voir si vous pouvez l'adoucir et lui ouvrir un peu son cœur, sinon… ça va être compliqué… »

Lin soupira. Chrystal hocha la tête, puis partit à la suite d'Isolina. La fille l'attendait à la sortie. Elle la suivit docilement jusqu'à son véhicule. Elle n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche. Chrystal lui fit visiter les lieux, ses affaires furent amenées avant même que son mari ne rentre, et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit cette si jeune enfant chez lui, assise sur un canapé, en train de torturer l'oreille d'un pauvre ourson violet.

Sa femme le prit à part et lui expliqua la situation, lui signalant qu'il fallait jouer le jeu et considérer qu'ils l'avaient adoptée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée, il était même très hésitant et méfiant par gentillesse et par douceur. Il tenta de se présenter à Isolina de la manière la plus douce qui soit mais ne rencontra qu'un mur blessé.

Il eut les mêmes craintes que sa femme, les siennes étaient peut-être même plus grandes, car il n'était pas habitué à tant de dureté, tant de violence dans son quotidien. Il aurait voulu en parler à sa femme, mais il savait que c'était une affaire de police et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Mais elle tenta tout de même de le rassurer un peu, le sentant très fébrile sur la question.

Ils essayèrent pendant la soirée d'intégrer Isolina, de la faire interagir avec eux, mais elle resta telle une huitre résolument close. L'homme vit plusieurs fois dans le regard de sa femme cette espèce de détermination farouche qui n'avait pas peur de mener un assaut. Pourtant, cela ne les empêcha pas de partager de nombreux regards de déception et de tristesse.

L'enfant refusait de parler.

Chrystal s'énerva presque, ou plutôt elle était irritée par un questionnement redondant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer :

« Tu comptes vraiment ne pas parler ? Du tout ? C'est quoi le problème ? Tu vis ici, on va te protéger et t'aider.

\- Personne… murmura une petite voix à peine audible qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Personne veut vraiment m'aider. Les adultes sont méchants.

\- Les adultes ne sont pas méchants, pas tous. On est gentils nous, on veut ton bien.

\- Et m'aimer aussi ?

\- T'aimer… Oui, t'aimer si tu nous laisses faire.

\- Elles ont dit ça aussi. Elles ont menti. Elles m'ont abandonnée ! Personne peut !

\- Qui ? Qui a dit ça ? »

Isolina se tut de nouveau. Ceci étant, Chrystal n'avait pas besoin de la réponse. Elle savait pertinemment de qui elle parlait.

Alors, comme ça, les deux femmes les plus puissantes du monde avaient brisé le cœur à une enfant ? En même temps, son professionnalisme ne pouvait leur en vouloir, elles lui avaient surement sauvé la vie et lui facilitaient la tâche de protection qui lui était assignée. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ce potentiel de destruction qu'elles avaient élevé et libéré.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant, ils avaient une marge de manœuvre pour résoudre l'enquête, mais l'enfant… Elle en avait vu des victimes, des gens traumatisés, des gens détruits, dont la vie était réduite à l'état de cendres, elle avait vu les séquelles, les plus lourdes conséquences à l'œuvre, la mort au bout du chemin.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une crainte : que ce soit la sentence à laquelle cette enfant innocente fut à jamais condamnée par cette erreur. Elle avait déjà tout perdu. Deux fois. Et si elle ne se relevait jamais ? C'était trop tôt pour savoir, et pourtant, elle voyant tant de noirceur, de ressenti et d'amertume si peu communs à cet âge, qu'elle doutait que ça puisse réellement s'en aller un jour. Peut-être que son passé était dorénavant une cicatrice trop profonde, indélébile…

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit, mais pour peu de temps, car elle fut réveillée par des cris. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Isolina et la trouva en train de pleurer et de gratter agressivement l'ours en peluche violet, comme si elle voulait lui enlever toute sa fourrure.

Elle tenta de l'approcher, se disant qu'elle pourrait l'aider mais elle ne put arriver jusqu'à elle. La petite maitre de l'Eau fit un mouvement brusque du bras qui lui jeta une vague de vapeur d'eau brulante jusqu'à elle.

« Va-t'en !

\- Isolina…

\- VA-T'EN ! »

Elle rejeta de l'eau, cette fois de fines gouttelettes tout aussi brûlantes. Chrystal partit. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas dans ces conditions. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins à la porte, elle écouta longtemps Isolina pleurer sans qu'elle la remarque.

La fille aux yeux bleus gémit pendant de longues minutes. Elle prit un coussin qu'elle frappait et frappait encore contre le lit, puis fatiguée qu'il continue à lutter de la sorte, elle le transperça avec un pic de glace issu de ses propres larmes.

« Je te déteste. Je te déteste ! »

Elle continua de pleurer dans sa coquille de tristesse, un peu calmée. Elle voulait encore pleurer. Elle voulait pleurer dans les bras d'Asami, et c'était pour cela qu'elle la détestait tant. Elle était seule, parce qu'elle l'avait abandonnée ! Et pourtant, elle voulait tellement qu'elle soit là ! Elle voulait pleurer, continuer à pleurer tout son cauchemar dans les bras de cette femme aux cheveux noirs, aux doux yeux verts, qui sentait la violette gracieuse, cette femme qui l'avait trompée et trahie de la pire des façons.

« Tu m'as laissée… sanglota-t-elle encore, en serrant tout contre elle le coussin qu'elle avait assassiné. Tu m'as laissée toute seule… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendormit. Chrystal avait tout entendu, si elle avait été de ce genre-là, elle aurait surement pleuré, mais ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, elle préférait garder ses distances et revêtir son masque professionnel. Elle retourna dans sa chambre.

« Elle va bien ? lui demanda son mari, anéanti d'inquiétude.

\- Oui. Rendors-toi. »

Ça ne servait à rien qu'elle lui explique. Son mari était infiniment plus sensible qu'elle, surtout concernant les enfants. Elle ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter, surtout alors qu'il n'y avait visiblement rien qu'ils pouvaient faire. Mais peut-être devrait-elle en parler à Lin…

Le lendemain, elle décida de plutôt se concentrer sur son dossier. Elle trouva la mention des cauchemars, elle ne trouva pas comment les calmer. Elle apprit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle ne put parler à Isolina qui était, si c'était possible, encore plus sombre que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée.

Elle resta dans sa chambre, parfois gluée à ce coussin torturé, parfois le menaçant du regard et lui vouant une haine à peine imaginable. Chrystal soupirait en la voyant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas anticipé ça quand elle avait accepté ce boulot ! En fait, Lin avait carrément voulu se débarrasser de cette gamine ! Normal en même temps, c'était insupportable de la voir dans un état pareil !

Pendant la nuit, elle fit un autre cauchemar. Ce fut la même scène que la fois précédente, peut-être même Isolina aurait été plus agressive si Chrystal n'avait pas renoncé directement. Elle sut qu'elle devait aller voir Lin, et ce fut ce qu'elle fit dès le lendemain.

« Agent Chrystal ? Vous n'êtes pas censée protéger un témoin clé ?

\- Si, mais sérieusement, vous pensiez à quoi quand vous me l'avez refilée ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Cette gamine est complètement détruite ! Je fais quoi moi avec ça ? Elle est fermée, complètement fermée, elle est même violente !

\- Violente ? répéta Lin, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ! Vous faisiez comment pour les cauchemars vous ?

\- J'allais la voir et je restais avec elle jusqu'à qu'elle se rendorme. Elle ne voulait pas parler.

\- Elle ne veut même pas que je reste avec elle et à la place, elle torture mon mobilier. »

Lin soupira.

« Elle avait un lien très fort avec Miss Sato, donc elle a un peu du mal à s'en remettre…

\- Elle ne va pas s'en remettre.

\- On ne peut pas savoir.

\- Vous avez déjà vu une enfant si jeune aussi blessée par la vie ?

\- Oui. Et ils se relèvent.

\- Ou ils ne survivent pas.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger, ce quelqu'un c'est vous, donc faites votre travail.

\- Elle a besoin d' _elle_.

\- Il est hors de question que j'appelle Asami. Elles ont déjà beaucoup souffert, tout le monde a souffert dans cette histoire, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Ou les réparer !

\- On ne pourra pas la protéger…

\- Elle va se détruire de l'intérieur !

\- Ce n'est pas notre boulot de nous préoccuper de ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Chrystal ? Je ne vous savais pas si sentimentale.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Mais je sais reconnaître une situation critique quand j'en vois une, et je suis incapable de gérer celle-là.

\- Alors, on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pour qu'elle pense qu'elle a raison et que personne ne l'aimera plus jamais et que personne ne peut l'aider ?

\- Je vous ai donné une mission, vous la continuez ou pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, hors de mon bureau, et allez vous occuper de cette gamine. »

Chrystal souffla, tourna les talons, et sortit brutalement du poste de police. Ou plutôt, elle essaya. Elle remarqua que le téléphone sonnait et qu'il n'y avait personne pour répondre. Alors, elle prit l'appel.

« Police, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Oh, Raava soit louée, ma chérie, c'est toi !

\- Lang ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est la petite ! Elle s'est enfuie !

\- Je t'avais dit de la surveiller !

\- Je sais, mais elle était seule dans sa chambre et je suis juste parti à la recherche d'un livre…

\- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha, prit un bout de papier, griffonna quelque chose dessus, et croisant le réceptionniste, lui mit le bout de papier dans la main en lui disant :

« Appelez la ligne sur ce bout de papier, demandez Miss Sato, dites que c'est urgent et qu'Isolina s'est enfuie. Toutes les informations sont dessus, je compte sur vous. Et surtout, vous ne faites pas autre chose tant que vous n'avez pas eu Asami Sato ! C'est bien clair ? »

Il hocha la tête, l'air un peu timoré, et elle courut jusqu'au bureau du chef Beifong où elle débarqua, interrompant une réunion. La chef de la police commençait à être sérieusement énervée par tout son tapage et allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, mais l'agent s'écria :

« Isolina s'est enfuie !

\- Dites-moi que je rêve, grommela Lin. »

Elle prit sa veste et, sans considération pour son interlocuteur, partit en direction de sa voiture. Chrystal la suivit et elles partirent en direction de chez elle.

—

Isolina s'arrêta de courir, essoufflée. Être seule, là-bas, avait fini par être insupportable. Elle préférait être dehors, errer peut-être, seule peut-être, mais dehors.

Elle suffoquait, c'était comme si tout s'écroulait sur elle en un raz-de-marée monstrueux. Elle ne trouvait plus la lumière. Elle s'endormait dans cette noirceur entre deux bouffées d'air desséchant. Asami était partout, et pourtant elle n'était nulle part. Elle l'avait abandonnée. Son besoin de distance et son impénétrable envie de l'avoir près d'elle la rendait folle, alors sur un coup de tête, elle était partie. Elle ne savait si elle avait besoin de s'échapper de cette prison, si elle espérait la trouver dans les rues, ou si elle voulait simplement la fuir, elle qui était dans son cœur et qu'elle détestait tant, qu'elle réclamait tant.

Et maintenant, elle faisait quoi ? Elle n'avait rien, elle n'était rien, elle était seule. Elle était seule comme ce jour où, les mains pleines de sang, elle s'était enfuie, elle était seule comme le jour où elle l'avait recueillie. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Alors, elle courut encore, elle courut comme une folle à la poursuite de son délire qui la persécute.

Elle tomba. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle n'avait plus de larmes pour la douleur de ses mains égratignées, toutes ses larmes étaient pour son cœur meurtri.

Elle releva la tête. Elle vit un arbre. Un arbre immense. Un arbre interdit. Mais elle allait gagner. Elle allait fuir tout en haut de sa cime, et elle gagnerait. Peut-être qu'elle verrait Asami comme ça, ou qu'Asami la verrait, et Korra volerait pour venir la chercher, ou Naga l'appellerait avec ses aboiements bienveillants, ou peut-être qu'elle serait simplement seule au bout d'un très grand arbre.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Là-haut, il n'y avait personne, là-haut, c'était pour les gens comme elle, dont on ne voulait pas. Là-haut, elle pourrait continuer à pleurer, loin de tout, même si la douleur, elle, était trop vive pour être loin.

Elle arriva à l'arbre, elle grimpa sans hésitation. Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal de partout, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait pas de forces, elle voulait dormir, mais elle monta encore et toujours plus haut, puis désorientée, confuse, peut-être même apeurée, maintenant qu'elle était si haut elle s'arrêta. Voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là déjà ?

Rien ne changeait. Elle était seule. Mais elle se mit à espérer, le temps d'une larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

Maman…

Elle voulait sa maman. Mais elle n'en avait plus.

Asami.

Asami était sa maman, elle l'avait choisie.

S'il te plait, Asami… Viens me chercher.

Puis, elle arriva. Et elle n'avait plus peur, elle avait juste mal, et elle voulait autant la voir que lui faire du mal, parce qu'elle était méchante… Et elle n'aimait pas les gens méchants, pourtant, elle aimait cette femme aux yeux verts qui était sa maman de tout son petit cœur.


	2. Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami et Korra se sont sorties d'une situation bien délicate, mais Isolina en valait la peine. Elles ont juste oublié une petite chose… Et les parents de Korra ? Assurément, ils devaient se rencontrer ! (Je pense que la personne qui m'a soumise l'idée se reconnaîtra.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Si ma mémoire est bonne, il est quelque part entre le chapitre 23 et 24 ou 25. Bref, Isolina a toujours 6 ans, et Asami et Korra sont ses mamans adorées. Pour les infos :
> 
> Genre : Hurt/comfort & Family
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Euh… Asami…

\- Oui ? »

La jeune femme se détourna de leur fille à qui elle venait de finir d'expliquer un mot qu'elle venait de trouver dans un livre. Cette dernière retourna silencieusement à sa lecture.

« Je viens de penser à un truc… recommença Korra, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Oui ? la pressa de nouveau sa femme.

\- Mes parents…

\- Oh…

\- Ouais… »

Elles regardèrent toutes les deux Isolina, et Asami froissa le nez, avant de se retourner vers la femme aux yeux bleus.

« Hum… Tu les appelles ?

\- Tu veux leur dire au téléphone ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, il faut évidemment qu'on les fasse se rencontrer. Mais t'as qu'à leur téléphoner et leur dire qu'on passera les voir bientôt ? Voire fixer une date.

\- D'accord… »

Pour Asami, la discussion fut close. Elle s'intéressa davantage à comment allait réagir Isolina, ce qui restait toujours l'un de ses soucis principaux. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès dans le contact avec les autres mais elle n'était pas encore solarisée et n'arrivait à être plus ou moins à l'aise qu'avec les gens qu'elle côtoyait régulièrement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tonraq et Senna. De plus, au vu de la vie qu'elle avait mené avant, elle doutait qu'elle avait déjà eu des grands-parents. Comment elle allait pouvoir lui expliquer ça ? Est-ce qu'elle arriverait à se sentir proche d'eux malgré tout ?

* * *

Asami releva la tête de son travail en entendant toquer à sa porte. Elle vit alors sa femme entrer délicatement, comme si elle ne voulait pas la déranger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censée être au Temple de l'Air avec Isolina ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Asami commençait à paniquer malgré elle. En deux secondes, elle avait presque saisi ses affaires et était presque sortie en trombes de son bureau.

« Non, non, tout va bien, la rassura Korra. Je passais juste dans le coin.

\- Tu passais juste dans le coin ? répéta la femme d'affaires confuse. »

C'était censé être une excuse pour la déranger pendant qu'elle était en train de travailler et pour l'avoir inquiétée ?

« Je… euh… j'ai eu mes parents…

\- Alors ?

\- Eh bien, on ne va pas aller chez eux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il se trouve que mon père a un rendez-vous, ici, à Republic City, la semaine prochaine. Je sais que tu voulais attendre un peu pour Isolina et essayer de deviner ce qu'elle allait en penser, mais je crois qu'on a pas trop le temps pour ça…

\- Visiblement…

\- Bon, du coup, je les ai invités à venir tous les deux dormir à la maison. Ils pourront faire plus ample connaissance.

\- Ça va peut-être lui faire trop… Imagine elle se renferme…

\- Elle n'a plus fait ça depuis un bout de temps.

\- Il n'y a plus eu de changement pendant un bout de temps. Et puis, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça. Ça fait à peine quelques semaines ! Je sais qu'elle est heureuse avec nous, et ça lui permet d'être plus ouverte mais…

\- C'est que mes parents. Ils sont super sympas et chaleureux. Je sais que mon père est un peu lourdingue et balourd de temps en temps et que ma mère peut être à la fois collante et distante, mais ils sont gentils et Isolina aime les gens gentils, non ? Suffit de lui dire ça.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on va faire. Et je dis bien ' _on'_. C'est tes parents, alors ne me laisse pas seule avec cette conversation sur les bras ! C'est aussi ta fille pour rappel !

\- Oui, oui, je sais. C'est juste que c'est plus facile pour toi…

\- À quel moment ?

\- Bah, elle t'appelle plus « Maman » que moi, c'est bien qu'elle nous reconnaît des vertus différentes, et apparemment, tu as la vertu « figure responsable et maternelle ».

\- Elle fait juste ça parce qu'on a parlé de cette histoire de comment m'appeler maintenant. Parle avec elle et elle fera pareil…

\- Non, c'est bon. Ça me va très bien comme ça. Bon, allez, j'y retourne. À ce soir ! »

Korra fila. Asami fronça les sourcils. Elle était persuadée que Korra lui mentait et que ça la chiffonnait plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait admettre. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était jalouse de sa relation avec Isolina — ça ne lui ressemblait pas — mais elle se donnait des grands airs d'Avatar cool et insensible qui étaient douteux.

Isolina était habituée à certaines choses. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'Asami devait être sa mère, elle avait opéré une forme de transfert et elle l'appelait de temps en temps « Maman » à cause de cela, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de si automatique que ça.

Quant à Korra, elle n'avait pas décidé à priori qu'elle devait être sa mère, puisqu'elle n'avait pas conscience que c'était possible d'avoir deux mères en premier lieu. Le mécanisme était donc un peu moins automatique, mais Asami pouvait voir que de temps en temps, elle s'y tentait, même si elle avait tendance à se reprendre, comme si elle était effrayée ou que le mot n'était pas adapté.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Korra n'était que rarement, voire jamais dans les parages à ces moments-là… Ah, ça expliquait tout. Il allait falloir que ces deux-là se comprennent. Mais avant ça, elle devait s'occuper de Tonraq et de Senna.

—

Le soir même, la petite famille était installée : Isolina était sur le canapé, les jambes en tailleur, Korra était debout devant elle, son index battant la mesure sur son biceps, et Asami était agenouillée devant elle, la solution la plus facile pour être accessible en cas de besoin immédiat de câlin.

« Tu sais que comme Korra est ma femme, c'est ta maman aussi, oui ? commença par dire Asami.

\- Oui ! Et j'ai deux mamans !

\- Voilà. Et tu sais que mes parents sont plus là ?

\- Oui… Comme moi…

\- Comme toi… Mais… tu vois, Korra, elle, elle a toujours ses parents.

\- Ah oui ? Mais… c'est pas que les enfants qui ont des parents ? »

Asami gloussa un petit peu. Non, définitivement, Isolina n'avait jamais pu rencontrer ses grands-parents biologiques, si elle en avait eu un jour.

« Non. La plupart des gens ont toujours des parents quand ils deviennent adultes, et ils restent très longtemps avec nous même si on les voit pas tous les jours.

\- D'accord…

\- Et quand les enfants ont aussi des enfants, alors ça devient leurs petits-enfants et eux, ils deviennent des grands-parents.

\- Grands-parents ? Parce qu'ils sont plus grands ?

\- Non, parce qu'ils sont plus âgés, rit la jeune femme. Et ça veut dire que les parents de Korra sont tes grands-parents maintenant et que tu es leur petite-fille. Ça veut dire qu'ils font partie de ta famille. Tu penses que ça te plairait ?

\- Mais je les connais pas…

\- Oui, à ce propos… »

Asami se tourna vers Korra, lui indiquant que c'était à elle de prendre la relève. Malgré elle, la femme aux yeux bleus fut alarmée l'ombre d'un instant, puis elle se reprit et dit d'un air assez détaché :

« Mes parents ont proposé de venir ici la semaine prochaine. Asami et moi ne leur avons pas encore trop parlé de toi, mais… c'est quelque chose qui serait important pour eux… Du coup, j'aimerais bien vous puissiez vous rencontrer et peut-être faire connaissance ? Enfin, si ça te dérange pas… trop ? »

Elle était un peu fébrile dans sa proposition. Elle soupira nerveusement. Asami se débrouillait bien mieux pour formuler ce genre de choses ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Isolina, quant à elle, resta impassible pendant un temps, semblant réfléchir à la situation.

« Mais je les connais pas… Ils sont gentils ?

\- O-Oui… Oui, ils sont gentils, répondit Korra.

\- C'est quoi leur nom ? Comment ils sont ? »

Finalement, la curiosité eut raison de la petite fille et elle essaya de connaître ses soi-disant grands-parents à travers Korra. La femme aux yeux bleus s'assit avec elle sur le canapé et commença à lui parler de Tonraq et de Senna, lui racontant quelques fois quelques anecdotes amusantes qui la firent rire et la rassurèrent. Korra fut également rassurée et se détendit au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

Asami les laissa discuter, veillant de loin. Elle leur laissait ce moment, elle savait que c'était important qu'elles partagent des choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas part. Et ça lui faisait plaisir de les voir renforcer ces liens qu'elles avaient déjà tissés pendant son absence et qu'elles avaient presque toutes les deux oubliés.

Et plus elle les regardait, plus elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire concernant la relation mère-fille qui les unissait. Ce ne serait jamais la même que celle qu'Isolina et elle entretenait, ce ne serait pas non plus la même que celle qu'entretenait Isolina avec sa mère biologique : aucune d'elles ne pouvait être semblables, car chacune des femmes qui endossait ce rôle maternel était différente, mais elles avaient toutes leur place dans son cœur.

Korra devait encore pouvoir réaliser quelle était la sienne et Isolina devait un peu plus oser le reconnaître. L'arrivée de Tonraq et Senna ne pouvait que les pousser davantage dans cette direction.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Korra, Asami et Isolina étaient au quai. Un grand navire fendait les flots qui se faisaient de plus en plus discrets à mesure qu'il ralentissait.

Korra était postée tout au bout du quai, au plus près de la mer. Elle avait été terriblement excitée les premiers temps, mais elle devait avouer que plus le bateau se rapprochait, plus elle était nerveuse. Cela lui rappelait la fâcheuse manie d'Asami de s'inquiéter pour _leur_ fille, et elle appréciait moyennement. Cependant, elle savait que ce moment était un moment important et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que ça se passe bien, que le courant passe bien.

Isolina et Asami, quant à elles, étaient situées un peu plus en retrait, plus près de la terre ferme que du bout du quai, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elles regardaient Korra piétiner nerveusement. La jeune femme d'affaires s'en amusait, tandis que l'enfant était davantage curieuse concernant les prochains évènements.

Asami la guettait du coin de l'œil. Elle voyait, en même temps que ses yeux pétillant prêts à découvrir de nouvelles choses, un léger trouble inquiet latent sa main saisissait par intermittence la jupe de la jeune femme, trahissant une légère nervosité de rencontrer cet inconnu curieux et qu'on lui avait dit être agréable.

Finalement, le bateau accosta. Deux personnes descendirent, embrassant Korra.

« Maman… dit doucement Isolina, avec un ton si doux qu'Asami savait qu'elle réclamait un besoin d'être rassurée.

\- Oui, c'est eux. Tout va bien se passer, apaisa-t-elle avec un sourire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Tu me donnes la main ? »

La jeune enfant hocha la tête et prit la main de sa mère. Elles marchèrent en direction du reste de leur famille. Senna faisait des grands signes à Asami et Tonraq semblait en pleine discussion avec Korra qui lui expliquait quelque chose avec de grands gestes, ce qui semblait le rendre de plus en plus perplexe.

Quand la jeune femme d'affaires arriva à leur proximité, Tonraq avait levé les yeux vers Asami et lui adressait un sourire franc et chaleureux, tandis que Senna s'était mise à écouter un peu plus sa fille et à lui poser des questions.

« Je suis contente de vous revoir, dit Asami avec sincérité.

\- Nous aussi ! répondit immédiatement Senna d'un enthousiasme spontané.

\- Content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ma belle-fille ! continua l'homme de la Tribu de l'Eau. Il va falloir qu'on parle affaires, d'ailleurs ! Et donc… hum… Isolina, alors ?

\- Oui. »

Asami l'aurait bien présentée un peu plus longuement, mais elle avait remarqué que la petite fille s'était cachée derrière elle, s'agrippant à ses jambes comme elle savait si bien le faire.

« Isolina, on avait dit quoi ? la réprimanda-t-elle légèrement.

\- Désolée, Maman… »

La femme aux cheveux de jais s'accroupit néanmoins, lui proposant de la prendre dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait toujours quand l'enfant ne se sentait pas bien cette dernière n'hésita pas une seconde et accepta la proposition. Elle fit quand même un effort et dit, le regard rivé sur les mains de sa mère qui la tenaient :

« Je m'appelle Isolina et j'ai six ans… »

On lui demandait souvent ça quand elle rencontrait de nouveaux gens, donc c'était bien, non ?

Elle releva les yeux vers les émeraudes vertes et croisa un sourire liquéfié par de la tendresse et de la fierté. La jeune femme l'embrassa sur le front.

« C'est bien », lui chuchota-t-elle.

Isolina sourit également, ravie d'avoir fait plaisir à la jeune femme. Les deux adultes qu'elle venait de rencontrer se présentèrent à elle à leur tour et elle hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait entendu, mais ne put ajouter grand-chose. Le vieux couple n'essaya pas de s'imposer davantage et parlèrent avec les autres adultes, alors qu'ils retournaient au manoir Sato. Isolina écoutait attentivement. Elle jaugeait la situation. Tout compte fait, Korra avait surement eu raison : ils avaient l'air gentils et chaleureux. Ils lui plaisaient bien.

—

Ils arrivèrent au manoir après un trajet où les adultes parlèrent avec enthousiasme, surtout Tonraq et Korra qui partageaient leur enthousiasme de se revoir et d'avoir des nouvelles de ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie récemment. Senna avait été plus discrète et avait marché à côté de la femme d'affaires, en jetant des coups d'œil à sa petite-fille de temps en temps.

Ils avaient pris la voiture, dans cette même ambiance, puis une fois au manoir, Tonraq demanda à prendre Asami à part pour lui parler de choses urgentes.

Isolina fut un peu perturbée et essaya à moitié de suivre la jeune femme d'affaires, hésitante.

« Tu vas où ? lui demanda-t-elle, retenant seulement que c'était juste trop loin d'elle.

\- Dans mon bureau, lui dit Asami en s'abaissant à son niveau. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec Korra et Senna pendant ce temps-là ? On va revenir bientôt, mais je suis sûre qu'elles aimeraient passer du temps avec toi.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien, la réconforta tout de même la jeune femme. Si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, tu peux aller dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Mais essaie déjà de passer du temps avec Korra et sa maman. Et puis, Korra est ta maman aussi, donc elle remarquera si tu ne vas pas bien et elle t'aidera.

\- D'accord…

\- Allez, file ! »

Isolina tira sur la manche de sa mère une dernière fois et celle-ci lui offrit un baiser. Satisfaite, l'enfant se dirigea vers le canapé où étaient installées Korra et sa mère. Elle grimpa dessus et se positionna sur les jambes de l'Avatar.

Elle ne parla pas pendant un moment, se contentant d'écouter les gentilles intonations qu'elle percevait chez Senna. Sa voix était à la fois fragile et affirmée, elle virevoltait, maligne et perspicace. Finalement, la petite fille releva la tête qu'elle maintenait jusqu'alors baissée pour observer le visage qui accompagnait cette voix. Elle ne le vit pas la trahir et elle en fut ravie.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Senna vint rencontrer son regard. Ses yeux se faisaient océans compatissants, ils se fermèrent quand un sourire digne d'une grand-mère gâteuse lui fut adressé. Isolina fut un peu surprise, mais elle tâcha de rassembler tout le courage qu'elle put pour lui retourner la fragrance d'un sourire.

Elle sentit la main de Korra se poser dans son dos, comme pour la soutenir et équilibrer la structure de tout son frêle corps. Elle aimait bien. Korra était chaleureuse, d'une autre façon qu'Asami. Ça lui permettait de se détendre, de fondre dans cette chaleur.

« Alors, Isolina, ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

\- Oui… Mais je sais pas combien de temps…

\- Ah bon ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai dû partir aussi… Et je ne savais pas avant non plus… Dis, ça fait combien de temps, Korra ?

\- Faudrait demander à Asami… Elle se souvient mieux des chiffres que moi. Ça fait quelques mois, c'est sûr.

\- Pourquoi vous nous en avez pas parlé avant ? C'est une décision importante que vous avez prise… Vous auriez pu au moins nous dire que vous aviez l'intention d'adopter…

\- Oui, enfin, c'est que… C'est une histoire compliquée…

\- Asami a dit qu'avant elle ne voulait pas.

\- Non, p'tit chiot, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle ne voulait pas, la corrigea Korra.

\- Mais c'est ce qu'elle a dit ! En haut de l'arbre !

\- Elle ne voulait pas parce qu'on ne pouvait pas. »

Senna haussa un sourcil et Korra reprit :

« Comme je le disais : une histoire compliquée. Mais on vous racontera tout un jour, c'est promis. Peut-être pas maintenant, comme Papa est en-haut avec Asami. »

La femme de la Tribu de l'Eau hocha la tête.

« Et alors, tu te plais ici ? demanda-t-elle à la petite fille, avec une telle délicatesse que l'enfant ne songea à une autre option que celle de lui répondre.

\- Oui.

\- Oui ? Et ça se passe comment ? Tu vas à l'école ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? »

Isolina secoua la tête et Senna fut confuse.

« Elle veut dire qu'elle ne va pas à l'école. Mais bientôt, pas vrai, Isolina ?

\- Oui… répondit la petite après quelques secondes de silence, en baissant les yeux.

\- Ça se passera bien, tu le sais ça, pas vrai ? »

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Faut pas écouter ta mère. Elle est vilaine à trop s'inquiéter. »

Isolina sourit brillamment.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Tu verras, ce sera cool.

\- Merci, Korra. »

En guise de remerciement, la petite fille embrassa du bout des lèvres la joue de la jeune femme. Senna fut attendrie devant cette scène. Elle fit quelques observations qu'elle réserva pour plus tard. Au lieu de cela, la conversation reprit autour de ce qu'aimait Isolina. Elle vanta sans modération les mérites de Naga qui, allongée au pied du canapé, vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de la petite fille pour se faire caresser.

Quand Asami et Tonraq revinrent, il était l'heure de manger, puis celle de dormir, du moins pour Isolina. La jeune femme d'affaires s'éclipsa le temps de la mettre au lit, puis les adultes discutèrent entre eux, ce qui les mena à expliquer la situation avec Isolina, ou plutôt comment elles en étaient arrivées là. Elles évitèrent cependant de plonger dans des détails trop pointilleux et pesants.

Ce fut sur cela que se clôt leur première journée passée ensemble.

« Tu vois, ça s'est très bien passé finalement, fit remarquer Korra en s'enterrant au fond du lit.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… D'ailleurs, tu étais plus inquiète que moi sur ce coup-là.

\- C'est mes parents… La famille, c'est sacré. J'aurais dû parler de tout ça avant. Mais c'était une situation délicate et on arrivait déjà à peine nous à se retrouver dedans… Je ne voulais pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

\- Je sais. »

Asami se glissa dans le lit à côté de sa femme et l'embrassa.

« Dis… Tu penses qu'on pourrait… Mmm…

\- Honnêtement, je suis crevée… Entre ton père et les conversations de ce soir, c'est pas ma forme la plus optimale…

\- Ça t'affecte tant que ça de parler de son passé ? Même aussi succinctement ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux et à toutes les images horribles que j'ai dans ma tête…

\- Mmmm… Je peux t'aider… »

Finalement, les deux femmes échangèrent quelques baisers et quelques caresses sans aller plus loin, puisque Korra préféra respecter la fatigue de sa femme. Ce n'était que partie remise…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, Isolina rentrait à la maison, raccompagnée par Korra. Elle avait passé la journée au Temple de l'Air, majoritairement seule, puisque Korra n'avait eu de cesse de courir dans tous les sens. C'était un peu pareil pour Asami, qui n'avait pas emmené Isolina au travail avec elle à cause des trop nombreuses réunions qui interrompraient sa journée.

Finalement, seuls Tonraq et Senna étaient restés au manoir Sato pendant la journée. Tonraq avait eu une réunion d'annulée, donc il avait passé la journée à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, contrairement à Senna qui était sortie la moitié de la journée.

Elle avait rendu visité à Kya, comme elles l'avaient prévu, pour parler des dernières nouvelles et de la santé toujours plus précaire de Katara. Puis, elle était rentrée. Et là, elle regardait son mari attendre avec impatience sa petite-fille. Pas besoin de se demander de qui Korra tenait son caractère impulsif et irréfléchi…

« Tonraq, arrête de tourner en rond, elles vont bientôt arriver.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu adores cette petite. Un vrai papi gâteux.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Oh que si. Mais c'est choupinet comme tout.

\- Je ne suis pas « choupinet », rétorqua-t-il usant d'une voix encore plus grave que d'ordinaire. »

Senna secoua la tête frivolement mais ne put rien ajouter puisque Korra arriva, guidant Naga à l'intérieur du manoir. Isolina était sur la grosse bête blanche et sauta à terre dès que le seuil fut franchi. La femme de la Tribu de l'Eau du sud sourit imperceptiblement en voyant son mari légèrement frémir, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Korra fit à peine attention à eux, leur lançant un « Papa… Maman... » fatigué, avant de s'écraser sur le canapé. Isolina passa devant eux, leur offrit un sourire et un léger signe de la main, puis grimpa sur la femme aux yeux bleus décrétant qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez d'attention aujourd'hui et qu'elle voulait s'entrainer à la maitrise.

« Pas ce soir, p'tit chiot… Je suis crevée… Tu veux pas jouer avec Naga plutôt ?

\- Mais j'ai déjà joué avec Naga hier ! Et avant-hier ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait de maitrise…

\- Ugh… réussit seulement à dire la jeune femme sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun argument pour combattre l'obstination de la petite fille.

\- Moi je peux m'entrainer avec toi ! se proposa Tonraq avec prestance, un sourire brillant aux lèvres complimentant sa carrure de taureau-cerf. On se fait quoi ? Un p'tit combat ? Pour plaisanter bien sûr !

\- Mmmm… Essaie de pas trop l'amocher, finit par sortir Korra. »

Senna fut confuse par cette réponse. Se souciait-elle si peu de sa fille ?

« Tu es folle ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas faire du mal à ma petite-fille !

\- Je parlais à Isolina, rectifia Korra. »

Les deux autres adultes la regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés. La petite fille fut mal à l'aise et préféra revenir sur ses exigences.

« Mais Korra…

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux pas…

\- Ça va bien se passer, p'tit chiot. Tu verras, grand-père est fort, même si tu es plus forte que lui.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-il, estimant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le rabaisser de la sorte, même si c'était pour valoriser la petite fille.

\- Juste, on utilise pas la maitrise interdite, tu le sais, hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, donc, y a pas de problème. Et je suis là s'il y en un. Il suffit que tu m'appelles et j'arrive tout de suite. Allez, amusez-vous bien ! »

Même si elle était un peu réticente, quand Isolina vit Tonraq tout souriant lui tenant la porte menant au jardin, elle céda. Elle souffla un coup et sortit. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Senna continua la conversation avec Korra.

« La maitrise interdite ? Tu ne parles pas de…

\- Maitrise du sang ? Si. Isolina peut maitriser le sang. Tout le temps.

\- Mais c'est…

\- Flippant ? Oui, je sais.

\- J'allais dire « particulier ».

\- C'est ma fille, tu crois quoi ! plaisanta l'Avatar.

\- Première fois que je t'entends l'appeler comme ça.

\- Eh bien, ça fait toujours un peu bizarre…

\- Tu m'étonnes…

\- Tu m'en veux encore de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai bien compris que c'était une situation compliquée. Mais si tu nous donnais des nouvelles plus souvent aussi…

\- Je vous donne des nouvelles ! Je vous ai donné des nouvelles même pendant qu'Isolina était notre… colocataire ? J'en ai juste pas trop parlé parce qu'avec Asami, c'était un sujet… sensible.

\- Mmmm… Vous semblez heureuses en tout cas.

\- On l'est. »

Il y eut un silence. C'était un silence neutre. Un silence simple.

« Je dois t'avouer que c'est un peu étrange pour nous aussi… Outre le fait que c'est très soudain d'avoir une petite-fille qui sort à peu près de nulle part et qui a déjà 6 ans, c'est étrange de te voir avec elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais pu vous projeter, toi ou Asami, dans un rôle de mère. Vous avez toujours été tellement prises par vos responsabilités et vous avez la fâcheuse tendance de vous mêler des affaires du monde…

\- C'est mon travail…

\- Et Asami, c'est quoi son excuse ?

\- Le monde influe sur son entreprise.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. En tout cas, j'avais depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée que vous puissiez avoir des enfants. Et pourtant, elle est là et vous semblez tellement bien vous entendre, comme si elle avait été avec vous depuis le début, comme si vous étiez faites pour assumer ce rôle de mères pour elle.

\- Comme tous les parents, non ?

\- Pas tous… Et c'est pas pour te vexer, chérie, mais je t'aurais plutôt imaginée en grand-sœur rigolote plutôt qu'en mère. »

Korra fredonna.

« Moi aussi… au début. Mais je ne l'ai pas prise avec nous pour faire plaisir à Asami ou à Isolina. Je voulais vraiment qu'on soit une famille et qu'Isolina puisse compter sur nous deux pour prendre soin d'elle et la protéger.

\- Alors… pourquoi elle ne t'appelle pas « Maman » comme Asami ?

\- Oh… Elle… Hum… Elle n'a pas trop l'habitude. Ce n'est pas grave. Elle reste mon p'tit chiot.

\- Sûre ?

\- Oui ! Je veux dire, c'est qu'un titre… Ça change rien au fait qu'elle est importante pour moi et que je suis importante pour elle. »

Senna fredonna.

« Quoi ? demanda Korra.

\- Rien. Je vais regarder comment ton père s'en sort.

\- Très bien… Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide. »

En attendant, elle opta pour une sieste, même si elle tendait l'oreille au cas où Isolina paniquait. Nul doute qu'elle accourrait dans ce cas-là. Elle était sa mère, après tout.

Senna sortit et regarda Tonraq qui faisant semblant de se mettre en position de combat comme avec Korra quand elle était encore plus jeune qu'Isolina et voulait à tout prix s'exercer à la maitrise de l'Eau. Cela la ramena des années en arrière.

Elle se rendit compte d'à quel point sa fille avait grandi et tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontées. Et maintenant, il y avait Isolina. C'était une nouvelle étape à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Ceci étant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à Asami non plus…

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que c'était mauvais ! Cela voulait juste dire que Korra la surprenait encore, qu'elle évoluait et changeait encore, et maintenant une nouvelle extension de sa vie avait été ajoutée. Et c'était beau à voir. Étrange, mais magnifique. C'était pour cela qu'elle voulait comprendre. Elle voulait absolument tout comprendre des relations et des personnes qui composaient cette famille dont sa fille faisait partie.

Elle savait que ça ne pouvait qu'être bon et les ouvrir à de nouvelles perspectives. Korra et Asami semblaient heureuses et elles les avaient toujours vues comme un couple très soudé. Après tout, elles avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble, et elles en avaient aussi traversées avec Isolina. Aussi, savait-elle qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'être bien ensemble, toutes les trois.

Peut-être qu'elle était trop curieuse, trop intrusive. Tout le monde semblait content. Elle devrait peut-être se contenter de ça. Isolina avait vécu des choses déjà difficiles, ça paraissait normal qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour complètement baigner dans cette situation.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop penser à tout cela et regarda plutôt le « combat ». En fait, elle était surprise. Les yeux d'Isolina prenait une étrange teinte lorsqu'elle combattait… Tout d'un coup, tout paraissait plus sérieux, plus pesant, même plus brutal. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien de plus que de se faire des passes d'eau.

Tonraq voulut jouer un peu et il dompta la bulle d'eau pour la faire ressembler à un serpent qui voltigea jusqu'à la jeune fille. Isolina fut surprise. Elle fut bouleversée.

« Non ! »

Elle ferma les yeux en levant brusquement les bras et en les faisant retomber tout aussi vite. Des milliers de pics de glace acérés plongèrent sur Tonraq. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de les contrer, il les esquiva en faisant une roulade sur le côté.

La jeune enfant resta figée un moment, puis elle agita la main et les pics se désagrégèrent.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle.

Elle fuit jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? » demanda Tonraq.

Senna secoua la tête pour toute réponse. Elle n'avait pas tout compris mais elle avait vu le regard de l'enfant. C'était le même regard que celui de Korra après Zaheer, après les cauchemars ou les hallucinations. C'était incroyablement terrifiant.

En à peine quelques secondes, Korra était sortie après avoir vu Isolina partir dans sa chambre avec empressement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle dans l'urgence.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit son père.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose de particulier ?

\- N-Non ! J'ai juste, tu sais, maitrisé l'Eau.

\- Comment ? Sois précis !

\- Mais enfin, Korra, comme je maitrise l'Eau !

\- Décris-moi l'attaque que tu as utilisé, Papa !

\- Une espèce de serpent d'eau…

\- C'est pas vrai… grogna-t-elle. J'aurais jamais dû te laisser prendre ma place… »

Puis, elle partit à la suite d'Isolina.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Tonraq à sa femme, complètement perdu.

\- Aucune idée… »

Tous penauds, ils rentrèrent et attendirent dans le salon qu'Asami rentre ou que Korra redescende avec Isolina.

—

« Isolina, je peux rentrer ? »

Comme elle n'eut aucune réponse, Korra décida d'entrer quand même. Elle vit la jeune enfant sur son lit en train de jouer avec sa peluche violette. Elle regarda son visage et elle fut triste de voir le regard qu'elle arborait.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la contrôler…

\- Tu as eu peur.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû venir avec toi au lieu de te laisser avec mon père. J'aurais dû anticiper que ça pourrait te faire penser à des choses auxquelles tu ne veux pas penser.

\- Mais il est gentil, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, il est très gentil.

\- Et c'est mon grand-père… Je devrais pas avoir peur.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Je ne veux pas le blesser.

\- Tu ne l'as pas blessé. Je t'avais dit qu'il était fort ! Et tu n'as pas utilisé ta maitrise du sang, donc c'est très bien.

\- D'accord… »

Isolina resta dans les bras de Korra encore un moment, la tête posée contre sa poitrine et son ours violet dans les mains. Puis, la femme aux yeux bleus décida qu'il était temps de redescendre auprès de ses parents. Elle demanda à Isolina si elle voulait venir, mais comme elle avait envie de rester seule, elle lui dit plutôt qu'elle lui enverrait Asami dès qu'elle pouvait. La petite fille sembla un peu triste qu'elle la quitte mais elle ne dit rien et Korra partit.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Senna dès qu'elle vit sa fille revenir.

\- Ça va. Elle fera surement un cauchemar cette nuit… Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous entendez quelqu'un crier…

\- Je… Je suis désolé… bredouilla Tonraq.

\- Non, c'est moi. J'aurais dû te dire qu'il y avait des trucs à ne pas faire avec elle. »

Il y eut un étrange silence qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Asami. Cette dernière jaugea vite l'atmosphère et en conclut tout aussi rapidement que quelque chose était arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, confuse et un peu inquiète quand elle vit qu'Isolina n'était pas avec eux.

\- Hum… Isolina a voulu s'entrainer à la maitrise de l'Eau avec mon père et ça s'est pas très bien passé… Un mélange entre le fait que c'est un homme et le type de technique utilisé, je suppose… Je lui ai dit que tu irais la voir quand tu rentrerais.

\- Je vois… Je vais voir comment elle va alors… »

Finalement, Isolina ne voulut pas sortir de sa chambre de la soirée. Les adultes furent un peu mal à l'aise mais continuèrent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était ou presque. Ils savaient tous que c'était un malheureux accident de toute façon. Et Asami et Korra savaient que la nuit allait être longue…

* * *

Au bout de quelques jours où Isolina évita un peu Senna et Tonraq, il fut temps pour eux de rentrer. Mais avant cela, Senna comptait bien avoir une petite discussion avec sa petite-fille…

Alors, pendant qu'Asami négociait pour leur avoir un transport aérien (elle avait absolument tenu à ce qu'ils voyagent rapidement et confortablement avec le nouveau modèle de dirigeable qu'elle venait de sortir), que Tonraq entassait leurs affaires avec Korra (mais ils finissaient par faire des batailles de vêtements en vrac, c'en était désespérant), la femme tout nouvellement grand-mère approcha l'enfant. Elle roda près d'elle, mais constatant qu'elle n'aurait pas son attention, elle entama la conversation.

« Je suis désolée pour l'autre fois avec Tonraq… J'espère que tu nous en veux pas trop. »

La fille était un peu mal à l'aise. Elle secoua la tête, ne pouvant faire face à son interlocutrice.

« En tout cas, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance. Tu penses qu'on pourra revenir ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas elle qui décidait ce genre de choses, pourquoi on lui demandait ?

« Tu aimerais bien qu'on revienne ? reformula Senna.

\- Pourquoi pas… »

Apparemment, c'était tout ce qu'elle allait en tirer… Pour engager la conversation, il y avait mieux. Elle prit une inspiration : autant attaquer dans le vif du sujet.

« Hey, m'man, je crois que Papa a cassé un de tes trucs !

\- Mais pas du tout ! Chérie, notre fille dit n'importe quoi. »

Senna soupira. Décidément, tout se mettait en travers de son chemin ! Bon, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi… Elle devrait déjà s'occuper de deux grands enfants, et la petite Isolina était entre de bonnes mains.

« Tonraq, qu'est-ce que tu as cassé encore ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de son mari et de sa fille.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que Korra raconte des bêtises ! »

Ladite Korra profita de cette chamaillerie pour s'éclipser et aller voir sa fille.

« Coucou. »

Elle eut le droit à un regard et un sourire et elle considéra cela comme une victoire.

« T'es pas très bavarde toi aujourd'hui. »

Sans effort, elle la souleva du sol et la prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es triste ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu mens ? »

Isolina n'eut pas vraiment de réaction. Korra en déduisit qu'elle avait visé juste.

« C'est pas bien un p'tit chiot qui ment. Mais le p'tit chiot doit avoir ses raisons. Tu veux m'en parler ? »

La petite fille ne répondit pas, elle regarda ailleurs.

« Tu es triste que mes parents s'en aillent ?

\- Il faut ?

\- Euh… Non ?

\- Je t'aime, répondit la jeune enfant en se jetant à son cou.

\- Isolina… mais moi aussi, je t'aime… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'aime pas quand y a d'autres gens à la maison… Je suis bien avec Asami et toi… Mais tu as dit que c'était important…

\- Isolina, chérie, rien n'est plus important que toi, d'accord ? Et tu sais, même si t'as pas été très à l'aise avec mes parents, ils t'aiment quand même.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Depuis quand je mens ?

\- D'accord… Merci… Tu restes ma maman alors ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais pas te lâcher de sitôt ! »

Isolina ignora sa vague plaisanterie et l'embrassa sur la joue. Korra en fut tout attendrie.

« D'accord. Eh bien… tu penses que tu peux au moins aller leur faire un câlin pour leur dire au revoir ? Comme ça, ils seront contents, et ça me ferait très plaisir. Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui. »

Korra la reposa au sol.

« Allez, file. »

Isolina alla auprès de ses grands-parents et elle attendit de façon un peu hésitante qu'ils la remarquent. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils lui sourirent et elle fut rassurée. Elle leur sourit aussi et entreprit de leur faire un câlin en guise d'au revoir comme on lui avait suggéré.

Asami arriva pendant ce temps-là. Elle rejoignit Korra.

« J'ai réussi à leur planifier un vol. Il devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. J'ai loupé un truc ? Je croyais qu'elle ne les aimait pas trop ?

\- Mmmm… Non, c'est vrai qu'elle a du mal. Apparemment, elle aime bien être qu'avec nous deux. Mais je lui ai dit qu'un câlin leur ferait plaisir. Tu avais raison, c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt.

\- Elle s'en sort bien. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle efface complètement son passé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas trop tôt, mais elle a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

\- Et elle en aura. Elle ne les déteste pas non plus… Enfin, je crois. Donc, ils se reverront, puis je compte bien l'emmener au Pôle sud !

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…

\- Et tu viendras avec nous.

\- J'imagine déjà tous les efforts que tu vas faire pour me convaincre…

\- Et je ne renoncerai pas.

\- Oh, mais j'y compte bien. Tu sais que j'aime nos « préparations voyage au Pôle sud ».

\- Hein, hein…

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'on est prêts à y aller ! annonça Tonraq.

\- Le dirigeable devrait bientôt arriver, prévint Asami. Vous avez fait tout le tour, vous n'avez rien oublié ? »

Ne faisant pas confiance à son mari et à Korra pour avoir rassemblé toutes les affaires, Senna refit le tour des pièces dans lesquelles ils avaient séjourné dans le manoir. Elle fut assistée par Asami. Isolina alla se blottir contre Naga, qui ronflait dans un coin, et Tonraq et Korra surveillèrent l'arrivée du dirigeable.

Il arriva quand les deux femmes revinrent. Ils eurent vite fait de tout charger, de faire leurs derniers adieux à l'extérieur avec leurs dernières embrassades. Quand Senna prit sa fille dans ses bras, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je suis si fière de toi… » Korra lui répondit avec un sourire, puis ils furent partis.

« Bon, voilà, plus que nous trois ! s'exclama Korra quand elle fut de retour dans le manoir.

\- Et Naga ! compléta Isolina, qui fut tout de suite plus à l'aise.

\- Et Naga, confirma l'Avatar en venant caresser le museau de son animal de compagnie.

\- Maman, on peut aller s'entrainer à la maitrise de l'Eau maintenant ?

\- Oui, si tu… attends, c'est moi que tu viens d'appeler « Maman » ?

\- En tout cas, ce n'est définitivement pas moi qui vais l'aider avec la maitrise de l'Eau, se permit de lui faire remarquer Asami, appréciant secrètement ce moment qu'elle avait tant attendu.

\- T'aimes pas ? demanda Isolina, inquiète.

\- Non… Enfin, si ! Si, je… j'aime… enfin, ça ne me dérange pas… juste pas l'habitude…

\- C'est comme toi t'appelles ta maman, maman, du coup… je peux faire pareil ? T'as dit que tu étais ma maman aussi !

\- Oui ! Oui, oui, y a pas de problème avec ça ! Tu m'as juste surprise, p'tit chiot. »

Isolina lui sourit brillamment et Korra fondit. Elle avait l'impression d'être promue dans l'échelle de la tendresse nue, et c'était magnifique et délicat.

« Je vais m'occuper du repas de ce soir, tu devrais passer du temps avec elle », lui chuchota Asami à l'oreille.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et fila. Korra suivit son conseil et passa le reste de l'après-midi avec leur fille. Nul doute qu'Isolina hésiterait encore un peu et qu'elle l'appellerait encore un peu par son prénom, mais elle le faisait aussi avec Asami. C'était juste une question d'adaptation et d'équilibre, puisqu'à défaut d'être unies par des liens du sang, elles étaient unies par des liens encore plus nobles et puissants : des liens d'amour, et c'était amplement suffisant pour évoluer et grandir ensemble.


	3. Envie dévorante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolina et Reena doivent cacher leur relation aux gens du lycée, mais parfois une envie dévorante peut passer à l'improviste…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Période : Après le chapitre 27, même après le 28. Ça fait suite à la conversation à la fin du chapitre 27 mais ça se passe en fin d'année scolaire en gros.
> 
> Genre : Entre la romance, le fluff et un peu de smut, si je puis dire... (Faut pas s'attendre à des miracles de ce côté là xD)

« Tu es sûre que tu ne sors pas de nouveau avec quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je te trouve très apprêtée aujourd'hui.

\- Enfin, je vous l'aurais dit. Depuis quand je cache mes relations amoureuses !

\- C'est vrai, mais… »

Un raclement de gorge. Et un qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se retourna, fronçant les sourcils, comme les deux amies avec qui elle parlait avant qu'on ne vienne les interrompre. Elle croisa le regard candide de sa petite-amie qui arborait un sourire plus doux que le miel, la tête légèrement penchée et les mains croisées dans son dos.

« Je peux vous l'emprunter un instant ? » demanda-t-elle avec une grande délicatesse.

Les deux filles qui parlaient avec Isolina hochèrent la tête, la jeune maitre de l'Eau s'excusa et se mit à suivre, perplexe, sa petite-amie qui s'était retournée pour lui montrer le chemin. Les deux filles continuèrent leurs bavardages :

« C'est bizarre qu'elle vienne la chercher comme ça…

\- Pas plus bizarre que quand elle s'est mis à trainer avec nous…

\- Ouais, ça c'était grave bizarre. Mais bon, paraît qu'elles sont amies depuis longtemps, elle devait juste lui manquer. Tu crois qu'elles vont où là ?

\- Aux toilettes. En tout cas, c'est la direction. T'as vu sa tête ? Elle avait dû oublier qu'elle avait ses règles et avait besoin de protections. »

Elles gloussèrent.

« Ça doit être ça !

\- En attendant, moi, je m'interroge plus sur le nouvel amoureux d'Iso…

\- Roh, elle t'a dit qu'elle en avait pas.

\- On s'habille pas comme ça pour rien ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ment. Je me demande qui c'est…

\- Oh, oh, moi, moi ! Ça doit être lui là-bas, regarde… »

Et elles continuèrent leurs messes basses. Elles étaient tellement discrètes en parlant du garçon qui pourrait potentiellement être le petit-ami d'Isolina, qu'il les remarqua et s'enfuit. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter leurs soupçons !

—

« Reena ! chuchota Isolina, la grondant un petit peu. Je croyais qu'on devait plus se voir pendant les cours, surtout quand tu viens me chercher devant mes amies.

\- Rooh, mais j'avais trop envie de te voir.

\- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer mais je… ouf ! »

Ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas !

Elle avait suivi Reena dans les couloirs et elles avaient fini par atteindre les toilettes handicapées, qui leur offraient plus d'intimité que les toilettes pour filles. Et c'était aussi plus grand. C'est surement pourquoi Reena avait poussé Isolina à l'intérieur, l'embrassant férocement et la plaquant contre la porte qu'elle ferma à clé au passage.

Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement à bout de souffle, Reena balada ses doigts contre sa cuisse nue, remontant jusqu'à sa hanche et glissant vers le derrière de sa jambe. Isolina fit de son mieux pour se distancer des lèvres affamées de sa petite-amie, alors elles se retrouvèrent sur son cou.

« Reena ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

\- J'ai très envie de toi.

\- On est au lycée.

\- T'as vu comment t'es habillée ? Je me retiens depuis ce matin !

\- C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour ma petite-amie que je dois voir après les cours. »

Reena lui jeta un regard dubitatif lui disant « genre, tu parles pas de la même personne… »

« Sérieusement, Reena, on est dans les toilettes handicapées du lycée.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que ça va amoindrir mes performances ?

\- Non, c'est juste pas l'endroit.

\- Je tiendrai pas jusqu'à après notre rendez-vous, je te préviens.

\- T'as qu'à maitriser tes instincts animaux. »

Isolina essaya de l'éloigner un peu se disant qu'elle pourrait éventuellement réussir à ne pas céder. Mais elle avait tort. C'était Reena dont elle parlait… Il n'y avait pas plus convaincante et obstinée qu'elle.

Sa petite-amie se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, mordillant son oreille, alors qu'elle pressait sa cuisse avec sa main.

« C'est de ta faute… lui susurra-t-elle. T'es beaucoup trop attirante habillée comme ça et je t'ai bien vu guetter mon regard toute la journée.

\- J'ai fait ça ? minauda innocemment Isolina.

\- Oh que oui. »

Elle repositionna sa main de façon aguicheuse pour qu'elle soit à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sous la jupe bleu marine qu'Isolina portait. Elle frôla sa culotte et entendit le soupir ardent de son amante contre son oreille.

« T'es vraiment sûre que tu veux pas ? la taquina de nouveau Reena, avec une voix profonde et séductrice.

\- Je suis positivement sûre qu'on devrait pas faire ça ici.

\- Mmmm… »

Elle plongea sa tête dans la décolleté de sa petite-amie et mordilla la peau lui était accessible.

« Reena…

\- Quoi ? T'es toujours pas convaincue ?

\- Oh par pitié, tais-toi. »

Elle sourit un peu machiavéliquement et en profita pour dégager le tissu qui lui barrait la route et s'introduire dans l'intimité de sa petite-amie. Isolina étouffa un gémissement s'agrippant à Reena.

« Va falloir que tu fasses pas trop de bruit, lui chuchota-t-elle bien qu'elle commençait son travail entre les jambes de son amante.

\- Non, tu crois ? répliqua sarcastiquement Isolina, essoufflée.

\- Je vais t'aider… »

Elle l'embrassa profondément, pour atténuer les sons pour pourraient sortir de la bouche de son amante. Isolina lui mordit la langue plusieurs fois par inadvertance en essayant de se retenir, mais Reena ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa mission fut accomplie, puis se lava les mains alors qu'Isolina se rhabillait correctement.

« Je te déteste tellement quand tu me fais ça… grogna-t-elle. Et on avait dit quoi sur les marques ?

\- Mmm ? »

Reena se retourna et remarqua qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop mordu la poitrine d'Isolina.

« Il y a de l'eau, dit-elle.

\- T'as vraiment de la chance de sortir avec une guérisseuse.

\- J'ai de la chance de sortir avec toi tout court. »

Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et Isolina effaça la marque avec sa maitrise de l'Eau.

« C'est bon, je suis bien là ? demanda-t-elle, vérifiant qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement normale et pas l'air de s'être envoyée en l'air avec sa petite-amie.

\- Magnifique, dit-elle appuyée contre le lavabo.

\- Oui, bah, détourne le regard. J'ai pas envie que tu me fasses le coup deux fois d'affilée.

\- Ça change de d'habitude.

\- Pas au lycée, Reena. C'est super dangereux !

\- Et t'es super sexy. »

Elle s'approcha de nouveau d'Isolina et la prit dans ses bras, en profitant pour presser ses fesses.

« Reena… » gronda Isolina.

L'autre fille rit.

« Promis, je ne tente rien d'autre. Je suis satisfaite… pour le moment. On verra ce soir si on remet ça, mais comme j'aime particulièrement ta tenue, il y a des chances que je reste dormir chez toi cette nuit… C'est dérangeant, tu penses ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas…

\- Super. On se voit après les cours alors. Je t'aime ! »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de s'éloigner un peu pour s'en aller.

« Je t'aime aussi. Malgré tes coups fourrés. »

Reena lui tira la langue, puis sortit de la pièce, repartant de son côté. Isolina soupira, puis se mit à rire.

Faire l'amour dans les toilettes du lycée… Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Et depuis, elle sortait avec Reena — qui avait tendance à être terriblement imprévisible et encore plus maintenant qu'elle s'était mise à avoir des relations sexuelles avec.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'elle lui sautait dessus à l'improviste, mais d'habitude elle attendait au moins qu'elles ne soient plus au lycée. Enfin bref, ça allait surement bientôt sonner et ses amies allaient se demander ce qui lui était arrivée. Et ça ne pouvait que la desservir de disparaître trop longtemps, surtout étant donné qu'elles pensaient déjà qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un.

Elle sortit des toilettes et rejoignit les deux filles avec qui elle était et comme elle s'y attendait :

« Bah alors, t'étais passée où ?

\- Toujours avec Reena. Elle avait besoin de moi.

\- Ah oui ? Elle avait un problème ?

\- Oui… Problèmes de fille.

\- Ah ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! dit-elle à l'autre fille qui hocha la tête.

\- Bon, on pense avoir trouvé ton copain mystère !

\- Ah… oui ?

\- Oui ! C'est lui là-bas ?

\- Non.

\- Tu t'es remise à sortir avec des filles alors ?

\- Je vous ai dit que je ne sortais avec personne.

\- Mais c'est vraiment nul ! »

Puis, la sonnerie retentit.

« L'heure des cours. Vous reprendrez votre enquête plus tard.

\- Mais tu sors forcément avec quelqu'un. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui sort avec quelqu'un.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- D'ailleurs, si je me fiais à mon instinct, je dirais que tu es partie si longtemps parce que tu étais avec cette personne !

\- J'étais avec Reena, vous avez qu'à lui demander.

\- Pfff… C'est nul… »

Jamais plus elle ne s'habillerait correctement pour aller au lycée, même si elle avait un rendez-vous avec Reena juste derrière… Entre sa petite-amie affamée et ses amies, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum... Y a un bonus de plus qui s'est incrusté sur FFnet... Je le posterai plus tard pour que ça cadre mieux avec la chronologie des bonus. J'ai été plus ou moins obligée de le poster parce que ça a été fait dans le cadre d'un défi, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.
> 
> À plus !
> 
> Lion


	4. La Dernière Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant de partir, Isolina doit se confronter à un dernier rappel de son passé… Peut-être serait-il enfin temps de définitivement le condamner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Alors, voici le bonus de cette semaine ! Ça se passe juste avant le départ au Pôle sud pour les études, au dernier chapitre (il me semble ?). Je l'aime bien celui-ci…
> 
> Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre de toi sur ce coup-là ?

\- Je…

\- Asami, elle en a besoin. Comme moi après Zaheer. Comme toi après Kuvira. »

Asami, Korra et Isolina étaient réunies dans la chambre du couple. Elles discutaient un sujet important, très important, qui pouvait les mettre en danger, remuer le passé et les douleurs qui y étaient associées.

C'est pourquoi Asami était contre. Korra, bien sûr, n'était pas d'accord. Et même si Isolina était la principale concernée, elle leur laissait la confrontation de postures et regards et était assise un peu mollement sur le lit de ses mères. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas laisser sa mère parler à sa place, mais elle n'arrivait pas à contredire son autre mère non plus : elle avait peur.

« Mais ça fait tellement longtemps… ajouta la femme d'affaires. Ça n'a pas été nécessaire jusque-là…

\- C'est ça oui. T'aurais peut-être préféré l'envoyer là-bas quand elle avait 12 ans ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non… C'est juste que… »

Elle soupira. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire au juste ? Ce n'était pas Korra qu'il fallait convaincre. Ce n'était pas Korra qui se mettrait en danger et ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait peur.

Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui avait la tête baissée en attendant le dénouement de la conversation. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Elle voulait prendre cette décision, très bien, mais elle devait participer à cette conversation et prouver que sa décision était la bonne.

« Isolina, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête et croisa le vert perçant des yeux de sa mère. Pouvait-elle montrer cette même force obstinée qu'elle puisait dans sa volonté de la protéger ?

Elle pouvait et elle le devait. Elle devait aussi se protéger d'une différente manière. Elle ne devait pas laisser la peur parler, laisser l'amour de sa mère la convaincre. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision après y avoir dûment réfléchi avec Reena. C'était pour elles qu'elle devait le faire.

Cela faisait déjà des années que Reena endurait ses cauchemars. Cela faisait encore plus d'années qu'Isolina endurait ces cauchemars. Et à chaque fois qu'ils réapparaissaient, elle avait l'impression que c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Mais soit ce vase était sans fond et s'amuser à jouer avec ses nerfs, soit il se vidait un peu à chaque fois pour l'esquinter de nouveau, encore et encore, et encore.

Elle avait commencé à y penser cette nuit où elle s'était réveillée comme persécutée de nouveau, persuadée que ses bourreaux n'avaient jamais été attrapés. Reena l'avait rassurée, lui avait dit qu'ils étaient bel et bien en prison pour l'éternité. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Elle n'avait pas été là quand ils avaient été arrêtés, elle n'avait pas été là quand ils avaient été enfermés, elle n'avait que des mots de ses mères qui avaient fait tout le boulot. Mais elle, elle n'avait rien, aucune certitude, aucun ancrage, aucun souvenir vers lequel se retourner. Elle en avait besoin. Même si elle ne pouvait pas arrêter les cauchemars, elle avait besoin de savoir et de ne plus croire à ces cauchemars.

Peut-être que ceux-là finiraient par disparaître… Au moins, ils ne seraient plus aussi désorientant et douloureux, elle n'aurait plus à les fuir et pourrait s'y confronter avec des armes. Elle ne perdrait plus parce qu'elle n'était pas équipée contre cette force invisible et cauchemardesque qui corrompait ses rêves.

« Oui, affirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je suis une adulte maintenant, je dois le faire avant de partir.

\- Tu es tellement jeune… Et finir le lycée ne fait pas de toi une adulte, jeune fille.

\- Maman !

\- Oui, je sais, je sais. Tu vas commencer ta vie toute seule, être autonome, loin de moi et de ta mère, et il est temps que tu fasses face au passé. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire. Et je ne m'y opposerai pas. Mais, Korra…

\- Oui, bien entendu, je l'accompagne.

\- Très bien. »

Asami fixa sa fille, l'air de dire « je te fais confiance mais tu as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais ». Isolina espérait qu'elle savait aussi ce qu'elle faisait… Elle se contenta de renvoyer le regard de sa mère et de la remercier silencieusement malgré le poids sévère que cela mettait sur ses épaules.

* * *

Elles entrèrent dans la prison très haute sécurité et prirent l'ascenseur. À côté de la cellule de Zaheer, tout aussi isolé que lui, si ce n'est plus, avait été ajoutée une deuxième cellule. Il y avait dedans un ennemi notoire, un ennemi puissant, qui ne soumettait pas les gens par sa maitrise inexistante mais par la puissance de son esprit de domination et la terreur qu'il inspirait. C'était cet ennemi-là que l'Avatar et sa fille étaient venues voir ce jour-ci, un jour qu'elles savaient être mémorable.

Dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la salle, il s'illumina d'un sourire. Les années n'avaient rien enlevé à son charisme sadique et féroce. Voyant ce sourire, Isolina sursauta, faisant un léger pas en arrière. Elle sentait la bile échauffer son estomac à mesure que des souvenirs horrifiants assaillaient son esprit.

Le rouge, le noir, la lumière lugubre, l'eau morne et plate qui se transformait en anguille mangeuse d'hommes, le serpent d'ébène brillant qui sifflait contre les murs et contre sa chair innocente et déchirée. Oui, tout cela, elle le voyait dans ce sourire satisfait et incisif qu'il lui avait adressé le jour où il l'avait fouettée pour la première fois, savourant son sang et sa douleur. Elle voyait cette lueur perçante dans ses yeux qui grattait son épiderme et cherchait à s'introduire en elle. Elle sentait des frissons douloureux parcourir son dos, comme si on lui en arrachait la peau délicatement, morceaux par morceaux, fil par fil, en se délectant.

« Isolina… » souffla-t-il gravement en essoufflant chacune des syllabes.

La voix. C'était lui, la voix. Elle était pétrifiée par cette voix, comme si elle avait cinq ans de nouveau et qu'elle lui était soumise, comme si chacune de ses intonations l'éreintait et l'usait. Elle était enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, perdue, totalement perdue.

Mais Korra avança.

« Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Ba Tu. Si tu crois qu'on est là pour une visite de courtoisie !

\- Et pour quoi d'autre ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà eu la peine maximale. Oooh, ou Isolina est venue là pour se venger. Accompagnée de notre grand Avatar, la terrible petite maitre de l'Eau est venue pour me tuer. »

Korra ne répondit pas, elle se tourna simplement vers Isolina et la regarda avec ses yeux bleus pleins de compassion. Alors, la jeune fille déglutit et avança lentement vers sa mère, ressentant le besoin irrépressible de ce blottir contre elle. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle devait être forte.

Elle se planta devant Ba Tu, qui était menotté. Il était plus grand qu'elle, moins grand que dans ses souvenirs, mais il n'en perdait pas son côté menaçant pour autant.

« Je… » commença-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante qui s'essouffla d'elle-même.

Elle ferma les yeux et reprit :

« Je n'aurai plus peur de toi. »

Ba Tu rit simplement.

« Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, petite.

\- Je n'aurai plus peur de toi ! répéta-t-elle en criant, ouvrant les yeux cette fois.

\- Pfff… C'est déplorable. C'est vraiment tout ce que tu es devenue ? Un minable sujet de l'Avatar, alors que tu avais tellement de potentiel, que tu aurais pu la détruire.

\- C'est ma mère !

\- Oui, on m'a informé. Quel coup du destin, n'est-ce pas ? L'instrument de la perte de l'Avatar devenu son chienchien… Mais tu sais quel est ton destin, Isolina, tu sais que tu dois la tuer, tu te souviens ? Pour tes pauvres parents qui se sont battus pour nous, contre cette femme abusive et insensée.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Je dis la vérité. Tu les oublies ? Tu les trahis ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait, le nombre de gens qu'ils ont capturés pour nous, pour notre mission, leur propre fille les trahit en se ralliant avec l'ennemi et pas seulement ! En les remplaçant et en osant appeler « mère » leur ennemie jurée !

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »

Elle le gifla. Ba Tu bougea à peine mais il se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Isolina… essaya d'intervenir Korra.

\- Oh, voyons, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je ne te croyais pas aussi faible ! Tu as eu peur et tu lui as demandé de t'enlever ta maitrise, c'est ça ? »

La jeune maitre de l'Eau n'y tint plus. Elle trouva de l'eau dans l'air autour d'eux et forma un lasso dont elle entoura la gorge de Ba Tu.

« C'est ça que tu voulais ? lui cracha-t-elle, plus noire que la cendre brûlée au soleil.

\- Non. Tu sais ce que je veux Isolina. Montre-moi, montre-moi ta réelle puissance !

\- Isolina… tenta d'intervenir la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Je ne fais plus ce genre de choses. Je suis quelqu'un de bien meilleur que toi !

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'infiniment plus _faible_ que moi. C'est tout ce que tu es. Tu es faible et désolante, et si j'avais su je n'aurais pas essayé de te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? En me marquant au fer rouge ? En me fouettant jusqu'à que j'ai des cicatrices à vie ? C'était ça me protéger ?

\- J'aurais dû les laisser faire. J'aurais dû les laisser abuser de toi comme ils le faisaient avec les autres.

\- Les autres…

\- Oui, il fallait bien qu'ils se défoulent, il fallait bien quelques avantages à vivre cachés et exclus. Alors, les petites filles comme toi, comme ta fameuse amie, toutes les nuits, il faut bien qu'elles soient utiles… »

Les yeux d'Isolina se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais voulu repenser à la souffrance de Lochan. Elle n'avait jamais voulu confronter les images qu'elle avait vues enfant et l'analyse qu'elle avait pu en faire adulte. Ça lui faisait trop mal d'imaginer combien elle avait dû souffrir, tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir, en la violant. En la violant, encore et encore.

Elle resserra le lasso mais il continua de parler.

« Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aurais gardé pour moi, et je t'aurais pénétrée encore et encore, toute la journée et toute la nuit s'il le fallait, jusqu'à que tu sois définitivement détruite. Jusqu'à que tu n'aies plus que moi et nos rapports. Qu'en penses-tu, Isolina, tu aurais aimé cette douceur-là ? J'aurais pu te l'offrir, j'aurais pu… »

Cette fois, elle n'y tint plus et, alors qu'une larme sauvage usa sa joue, elle maitrisa le sang de Ba Tu, lui tordant l'estomac et éprouvant l'envie soudaine de lui arracher son pénis.

« Isolina ! l'appela Korra. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard. »

Elle l'entendait à peine. C'était comme si Korra n'était plus là, comme si elle n'avait plus de famille, plus d'amour, comme si elle était redevenue l'enfant désespérée qu'elle était à cinq ans.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Ba Tu qui réussissait à sourire, encore et toujours à sourire, à travers toute la douleur. Elle voulait tellement lui arracher ce sourire. Elle voulait tout lui arracher, tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il était.

Se venger, avait-il dit. Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas se venger quand les gens faisaient autant de mal que lui, quand ils éprouvaient encore le besoin de faire du mal avec leurs mots, de creuser un fossé toujours plus profond dans leurs victimes passées.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et regarda sa mère. Elle était calme, elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne la jugeait pas, et pourtant elle se sentait tellement incomprise !

« Il est horrible ! Il mériterait que je le tue ! Il mériterait que je le tue comme il a tué tout le monde ! Tous ceux que j'aimais !

\- Je sais. C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire, Isolina. Je ne suis pas là pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux faire, mais réfléchis bien à ton choix. Tu te souviendras de ce moment toute ta vie, ma fille. Quand tu y repenseras, est-ce que tu veux te dire « j'ai été forte, j'ai tué ce salaud » ou « j'ai été forte, je n'ai pas cédé à ma douleur » ? »

Elle ne savait pas. Est-ce que c'était vraiment être fort que de ne pas le tuer ? Être faible en le tuant ? Être fort en le tuant ? Être faible en ne le tuant pas ?

« Je veux le tuer, pleura-t-elle. Je veux tellement le tuer… »

Pourtant, elle lâcha prise et s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère qui l'accueillit et la consola. Ba Tu reprit son souffle et renâcla.

« Même Lochan avait plus de courage que toi. Au moins, elle est morte dignement. »

Isolina pleura encore, mais elle lui répondit à travers ses larmes :

« Lochan… Lochan avait plus de courage que quiconque. »

Essayant de se calmer, séchant agressivement ses yeux qui ne cessaient de faire tomber des larmes sur ses joues rougies, elle se retourna tout de même vers Ba Tu et reprit, la voix humide et sensible :

« Mais son courage, c'était de l'amour, et j'aurai ce même courage. Je ne vais pas te tuer. C'est ce que tu veux : tu es bloqué ici. C'est toi le plus faible : tu es coincé. Moi, je suis _libre_ et je suis plus forte et plus puissante que toi. Je pourrais détruire la moitié du monde si je voulais, mais je refuse.

\- À quoi bon posséder cette liberté et cette puissance si tu ne veux pas détruire la moitié du monde ? demanda-t-il, un peu amer et lassé.

\- Je vais faire mieux. »

Ba Tu haussa un sourcil.

« Je soignerai la moitié du monde, le monde entier s'il le faut, et je deviendrai la plus grande guérisseuse que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Tu voulais que je détruise je vais reconstruire, par amour, en l'honneur de Lochan, et pas détruire par haine pour toi. »

Elle se retourna et commença à sortir. Il lui cria alors :

« Tu auras beau guérir tout ce que tu voudras, Isolina, le monde sera toujours imparfait tant que ta « mère » sera là ! Tu peux guérir, mais tu refuses de changer les choses et c'est ce qui nous mènera à notre perte !

\- Le monde n'a pas besoin d'être parfait, il a besoin de gens bons pour le faire tourner, et ma mère est quelqu'un de bien, pas comme toi !

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Isolina. Tu es exactement la même. Tu es comme moi. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des méchants dans ce monde, un jour ton instinct te rattrapera et tu les éradiqueras.

\- Je ne tuerai plus. Plus jamais !

\- Des fois, c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour améliorer les choses. C'est parce que tes parents sont morts que tu as arrêté de fuir et de mener une vie misérable. »

Sentant sa colère reprendre le dessus pour elle, elle s'arrêta pour le fusiller du regard. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ?

« J'aurais eu une vie très heureuse si vous ne m'aviez pas poursuivie en premier lieu !

\- Et tes mères ? Elle ne t'aurait pas eue. Les choses négatives amènent des choses positives. La mort amène la vie, la destruction la prospérité, tu t'en rendras compte un jour, Isolina, que j'avais raison, que tes parents avaient raison. Le Lotus Noir existera tant qu'il n'aura pas accompli sa mission.

\- Il n'existera pas à travers moi. Je ne porterai pas le fardeau de vos folies. Tout ça, c'est du passé, ça n'existe plus, plus pour moi. C'est fini. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur que Korra et elle avaient atteintes se fermèrent et Ba Tu ne put dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une fois que les portes furent fermées, Isolina soupira.

« Je suis fière de toi, dit Korra.

\- J'aurais pu le tuer.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Et si je l'avais fait ?

\- On aurait surmonté ça, ensemble.

\- Tu ne serais pas intervenue ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon combat, Isolina. C'était le tien, je t'ai laissé gérer cette confrontation malgré les horreurs qu'il a dit.

\- J'aurais dû lui couper sa bite…

\- Oh, ça peut se négocier ! Si tu veux, on y retourne ! plaisanta-t-elle. »

Isolina gloussa légèrement, puis vint entourer sa mère de ses bras, mettant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Merci d'être venue, Maman. Sinon j'aurais fait une bêtise…

\- Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le crois, Isolina. Tu te serais rappelée que tu as des gens qui t'aiment et qui ne voudraient pas que tu portes ce fardeau.

\- Peut-être… »

Elles sortirent de l'ascenseur, mais avant qu'elles ne rejoignent la grande porte centrale, la fille aux yeux bleus retint sa mère par la main.

« Attends ! Je veux le voir !

\- Qui donc ? Hieu ?

\- Non, j'en ai fini avec eux. Je ne veux plus jamais les voir. Jamais. Zaheer. Je veux voir, Zaheer.

\- Zaheer ? Mais tu ne l'as pas revu depuis presque dix ans !

\- Je sais mais… il nous a aidé et on ne lui a jamais dit que c'était fini…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour lui dire ce genre de choses, je suis sûre qu'il est très bien informé.

\- Maman, je veux le voir. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu ailles le voir… Je ne vois juste pas l'utilité… Mais bon, si tu y tiens… »

Elles rejoignirent le deuxième ascenseur et descendirent dans les tréfonds de la prison voir l'autre ennemi public le plus dangereux.

Il fut surpris de les voir, Korra lui jeta juste un regard qui voulait dire « je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait là non plus » et resta en retrait. Isolina, elle, s'avança vers l'homme dont les cheveux grisonnants étaient devenus blancs, avec un sourire. Il descendit un peu de sa position de méditation pour lui dire bonjour et fut accueilli par un câlin. Il fut très confus et Korra s'amusa de sa tête qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire, bien qu'elle resta impassible.

« J'ai jamais pu te remercier, dit Isolina en adressant un nouveau sourire éclatant au maitre de l'Air.

\- Me remercier…

\- Oui ! Pour nous avoir aidé à capturer les méchants !

\- J'aurais aimé faire tellement plus, Isolina… Si j'avais pu, je les aurais tués de mes propres mains.

\- Je sais, j'ai failli le faire moi aussi.

\- Vraiment ? »

Elle lui raconta succinctement sa rencontre avec Ba Tu et Zaheer s'adoucit. Il l'aimait bien cette petite. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, peut-être deux si on comptait la fois où il l'avait brièvement croisée au monde des Esprits avec Korra et Asami, mais il l'aimait tendrement.

Il aimait son énergie, l'innocence qu'elle avait su conserver, et il aimait qu'elle lui rappelle P'Li. Il aimait voir qu'elle s'en sortait mieux que cette dernière et que, même si elle ne partageait pas ses idéaux, elle satisfaisait au moins l'un de ses désirs : la voir heureuse. Il avait toujours voulu que P'Li soit heureuse, elle avait fini par mourir pour leur cause. Isolina avait déjà souffert à cause de leur cause, alors au moins pourrait-elle être heureuse.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, Korra ne les dérangea pas. Zaheer s'informa sur la vie d'Isolina et il apprit qu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser ses dons pour faire le bien, ce qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver, et qu'elle partait donc au Pôle sud avec sa petite-amie pour étudier.

Il lui dit que si un jour elle allait dans le monde des Esprits, il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite à l'appeler et ils pourraient se voir. Elle lui promit de repasser un jour, au moins quand elle serait une grande maitre de l'Eau. Il lui dit qu'il attendrait ce jour avec impatience et après encore quelques joyeux bavardages, Korra et Isolina s'en allèrent.

Zaheer resta comme à son habitude dans sa prison. Il sourit encore pendant un moment. Isolina guérissait, se relevait, elle serait forte, il le savait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose, une chose dont il pouvait être fier même s'il n'était qu'un petit facteur. Ah, il attendrait encore quelques années, qu'Isolina vienne le voir pour lui parler et lui dire qu'elle était la meilleure guérisseuse que le monde n'ait jamais porté. Après, il s'en irait définitivement dans le monde des Esprits. Il se faisait vieux et ce monde n'avait que fort peu d'attrait. Mais il attendrait Isolina d'abord et il lui dirait qu'ils pourraient toujours se retrouver dans le monde spirituel.


	5. Un Pas enfantin — Partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolina et Reena doivent prendre une décision concernant le fait d'avoir des enfants ou pas. Cette décision pourrait bien mettre en danger leur couple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre : Family & Angst

Isolina et Reena avaient décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Enfin… décidé… On pourrait dire que…

Non, en fait, Isolina avait totalement décidé qu'elles n'auraient pas d'enfants. Et ce n'était pas parce que Reena lui faisait les yeux doux, qu'elle était aux petits soins et qu'elle lui faisait des trucs de malade au lit qu'elle allait changer d'avis.

Non, c'était non. Et elle était au moins aussi obstinée que sa petite-amie. Enfin, de temps en temps.

Elle devait avouer que la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère à ce sujet avait un peu affaibli ses positions. Elle s'était même dit qu'elle devrait y penser sérieusement, qu'elles avaient le temps, et tout. Puis, elle avait sauvé un enfant dans la rue, elle avait rejoint sa compagne, elles avaient passé une soirée calme, tranquille, parfaite. Pourquoi bousculer tout ça ?

Apparemment, Reena y tenait vraiment parce qu'elle lui avait même fait un _massage_. Ça avait fini par être beaucoup plus intense que ça…

« Tu sais que même si tu me fais l'amour mille fois, je vais pas me mettre à porter un enfant, pas vrai ? Non, parce que s'il faut, on peut reprendre les bases de la reproduction…

\- Oh, arrête… »

Reena la bouscula avant de l'embrasser langoureusement en la surplombant.

« Je ne vais pas céder… Je te préviens…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- C'est pas une raison ça.

\- On en a déjà parlé. On est bien toutes les deux.

\- On peut être bien à plus que deux.

\- Mais là, je t'ai que pour moi…

\- Tu serais pas jalouse de ta fille ou de ton fils quand même…

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es trop importante pour que je te partage… À la maison, du moins. »

Reena retomba sur le lit et soupira.

« Pourquoi j'ai la petite-amie la moins raisonnable du monde ? » se plaignit-elle.

Isolina ne dit rien. Elle regarda le plafond.

« Reena ?

\- Mmmm…

\- Tu… Tu en as besoin ?

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir des enfants. Je veux dire… t'es pas comblée maintenant, c'est pour ça que tu veux que ça change, non ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je suis comblée. Je t'aime, et tu le sais.

\- Mais… pourquoi t'insistes tant ?

\- Parce que… Parce que je ne veux pas que tu passes à côté de ça.

\- Que _je_ ne passe pas à côté de ça ?

\- Moi aussi je veux pas passer à côté de ça, mais tu as raison quand tu dis que c'est plus facile pour moi, tout ça, tout ça. C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que tu le fasses. Enfin, t'es pas obligée non plus, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Tu sais… à chaque fois qu'on a cette conversation, je pense à mes mères…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai souvent parlé avec Asami quand j'étais petite, parce que je ne comprenais pas bien… Mais elle disait que si je n'étais pas arrivée dans leur vie, elles n'en auraient surement jamais parlé et que même si elle voulait des enfants, elle n'en aurait jamais eu. Elle disait qu'elle avait cru pouvoir s'en passer parce qu'elle était très heureuse et qu'elle aimait Maman plus que tout au monde et…

\- Et…

\- Je ne veux pas t'enlever ça… Je ne veux pas t'enlever ça comme Korra a failli l'enlever à Asami alors que… elle en a souffert, même si elle a rien dit. Et moi c'est pire, parce que tu me le dis et que j'écoute pas, et…

\- Isolina, calme-toi.

\- Désolée…

\- Tu ne me fais pas souffrir, ok ? Je suis heureuse avec toi, on est un couple, on prend cette décision ensemble.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois vraiment heureuse… Je ne veux pas te contraindre…

\- Mouais, bah, ça c'est le contrat quand on est deux, non ? Sinon on finirait par se manger toutes crues. »

Comme preuve, Reena se mit à mordiller l'épaule de son amante, ce qui la fit rire. L'autre fille la bouscula un peu et elles faillirent presque partir en bataille de polochons si Isolina n'avait pas repris avec un air entre l'amusement et la réprimande :

« Arrête ! Je suis sérieuse !

\- Un peu trop, non ?

\- Peut-être. Je dis juste qu'on est bien comme ça, j'ai jamais aimé le changement et tu le sais. Et un enfant c'est compliqué.

\- C'est pas compliqué. Il faut s'occuper de lui, lui donner un peu d'amour et d'attention, s'amuser, apprendre plein de trucs et rigoler. Tu sais déjà faire tout ça, non ? »

Elle plongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle se souvint assez rapidement de tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec Reena quand elles étaient enfants, tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec Korra et Asami et les gens qui lui étaient proches. Puis, elle songea à la plupart des autres relations qu'elle avait… Les connaissances, les amis, toutes ces autres fois où elle avait eu l'air de s'amuser et où elle n'en avait juste profondément rien à faire ou qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, c'était pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants.

« Pas… toujours… dit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Mais avec ta famille ?

\- Tu es ma famille ! Pas une pièce rapportée !

\- Tu crois vraiment que Korra et Asami t'ont un jour considérée comme une pièce rapportée ? Et puis, si tu veux pas de « pièce rapportée » comme tu le dis, je le porte, ou encore mieux, tu le portes.

\- Hors de question, décréta-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque. »

Isolina commençait à être sèche et Reena savait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, elle allait devoir résister à ses pics pour ne pas se blesser et ne pas s'emporter pour ne pas la blesser elle. Dans tous les cas, la situation allait surement lui échapper et sa compagne allait finir par détourner le sujet ou se renfermer comme une huitre comme ça arrivait souvent. Oh, elle arriverait à la faire se rouvrir mais il faudrait probablement en passer par-là.

« Pourquoi ? demanda légèrement Reena.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'une tierce personne intervienne dans les affaires de notre couple !

\- C'est toi qui fais les bébés, rappelle-toi, avec ta maitrise…

\- Je ne « fais pas les bébés ». Ils sortent pas de nulle part, et donc, c'est non. Si tu veux des enfants, je refuse que ce soit par autre chose que par l'adoption.

\- Bon, déjà, ça c'est posé. Mais on est d'accord que c'est pas une « pièce rapportée » ? »

Isolina soupira et grogna, et se roula dans son lit.

« Plus envie d'en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, Reena… Je veux bien accepter l'idée, même essayer, mais… faire entrer une autre personne dans ma vie comme ça — notre vie — même un enfant, ça me paraît être un mur infranchissable. On fera quoi si je n'y arrive pas ? Si on ne s'entend pas ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Et si ça arrive ? »

Reena leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si ça arrive, ça n'arrivera plus. On règlera le problème.

\- D'accord…

\- D'accord ?

\- C'est un « d'accord laisse-moi considérer l'idée et un peu de temps pour digérer, s'il te plait »… grogna-t-elle. »

Reena rit. Elle n'allait pas pousser le bouchon plus loin. Elle avait déjà réussi à enfin finir cette conversation qu'Isolina évitait depuis des semaines et elle avait accepté d'y penser. Non, franchement, il y avait de quoi être fière ! Et puis, le but n'était pas de lui faire du mal. Jamais.

« D'accord, ma chérie. Dors bien. On en reparle dans une semaine. »

Elle soupira.

« Bonne nuit. »

—

Le lendemain, Reena réussit à trouver Asami qui se levait aux aurores. Elle était sur la fin de son petit-déjeuner quand la jeune maitre de l'Air se pointa en pyjama.

« Faut vraiment que tu perdes cette habitude de te lever tôt… grommela-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- Reena ? Déjà réveillée ?

\- Ouais. »

Elle bailla et entreprit de se servir du thé. Ouh, elle en avait besoin à une heure si matinale…

Asami nota qu'elle avait l'air… pas réveillée du tout. En fait, elle devrait encore dormir pour de longues heures, c'était pourquoi elle était surprise. Quelque chose se tramait, ou c'était une vulgaire insomnie, mais vu sa tête, elle en doutait.

« Pourquoi tu es debout ? » demanda-t-elle directement.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Reena et elle se dispensaient de précautions oratoires.

« Parce que j'adore l'air matinal, répondit la maitre de l'Air en plaisantant avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je voulais te parler.

\- Si tôt le matin ?

\- En tête à tête.

\- D'accord… Un problème avec Isolina ?

\- Non, je crois pas… Enfin, j'espère pas… Je ne sais pas si elle t'a parlé de… « mon envie d'élargir la famille ».

\- On en a parlé, confirma-t-elle.

\- D'accord. Eh bien, elle est pas très pour, mais hier il semblerait que j'ai réussi à la rendre un peu plus encline et elle pourrait même bien accepter.

\- Félicitations ?

\- Oui et non… Elle en a vraiment pas envie. J'espère que je ne la pousse pas trop dans ses retranchements… Je ne veux pas faire passer mes désirs avant les siens, mais c'est vraiment la première fois où on est pas du tout d'accord. Y a aucun moyen de trouver un juste milieu : c'est oui ou non. Et pourtant, je… j'ai l'impression que ce serait la bonne décision, tu vois ? Pour elle, je veux dire. Elle… Isolina… Tu sais comment elle est, c'est ta fille…

\- T'as peur qu'elle soit trop renfermée sur votre cocon comme ça l'a toujours été ?

\- Oui ! Et je veux dire, le reste du temps, ça ne me dérange pas. Son caractère essentiel et exclusif, je veux dire. On s'en sort bien. Mais… élever un enfant, c'est déjà une expérience qui nous change — je l'ai vu avec toi — et ça lui permettrait peut-être d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas voir que si quoi que ce soit m'arrive…

\- Oh, elle le voit. Elle l'ignore tout simplement. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de contempler ça trop longtemps. Ça lui ferait trop de mal.

\- Mais je peux pas être son seul point d'appui ! Je veux dire, elle vous a vous et les gens qu'elle a connu dans son enfance et certains autres mais…

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas pareil avec les autres et de toute façon, Korra et moi ne seront pas là éternellement. »

Asami lui arrachait les mots de la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas dire ça, parce que bon y avait encore le temps et puis ce n'était pas très gentil.

« Ouais, c'est ça… confirma-t-elle, un peu penaude.

\- Tu peux le dire, tu sais. C'est pas un tabou.

\- Bah, je veux pas vous mettre dans la tombe trop vite… »

Asami rit.

« C'est la réalité.

\- Tu penses que je devrais continuer à la pousser, même si… je la force presque ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui en subirai les conséquences, c'est toi et votre couple. Et l'enfant. Il faut que vous soyez assez fortes pour ça.

\- Mais Isolina ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant… Elle a trop souffert pour ça…

\- Sauf si elle est incapable de l'accepter. Elle ne le fera pas exprès…

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Attends un peu. Vois si elle arrive à accepter l'idée et peut-être à désirer la même chose que toi. Si elle croit que c'est la bonne décision, que vous serez heureuse, elle fera tout pour que ce soit le cas.

\- Je sais… »

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire naitre un tel désir ou même s'il pouvait naitre au milieu de temps de peur. Parce qu'Isolina avait peur, peur du changement, de l'inconnu, peur des gens, à un degré qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à saisir complètement.

Et elle avait un peu peur aussi, peur de se tromper, peur de ne pas comprendre assez sa petite-amie pour prendre la bonne décision. Mais ça faisait bientôt 20 ans qu'elles se connaissaient, elles avaient grandi ensemble, elles pouvaient bien endurer ça !

Puis, ce n'était pas comme si Isolina était pathologiquement incapable d'avoir des relations avec les gens. Elle estimait simplement qu'elle avait créé les relations dont elle avait besoin quand elle était petite et elle avait perdu tant de gens de vue qu'elle n'accordait même pas la possibilité de connaître qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais ce serait différent avec un enfant, non ?

* * *

Finalement, quelques mois supplémentaires furent nécessaires. Reena alternait entre en parler et ne pas en parler. Puis, un jour, Isolina lui annonça qu'elle était prête. Sa compagne s'interrogea sur ce revirement de situation mais ne prit jamais la peine de demander, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Si elle avait demandé, elle aurait su qu'Isolina avait fini par être touchée par tous les couples heureux qu'elle aidait chaque jour et qu'elle venait de voir un enfant mourir, un enfant, battu à mort par ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Le reste de la journée, elle avait été hantée par son passé. Elle avait su qu'elle ne serait jamais une mère comme ça, une mère affreuse. Peut-être qu'elle ne pourrait pas être affectivement très attachée à cet enfant, mais elle pourrait au moins le protéger comme elle avait été protégée. Elle pourrait aider quelqu'un comme elle.

Alors, un mardi, après d'autres longs mois d'attente, elles avaient eu un rendez-vous pour leur présenter cet enfant dont elles seraient les mères. Isolina était nerveuse, plus que nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas été aussi nerveuse depuis qu'elle avait confronté son bourreau. Bon, certes, elle était censée rencontrer un petit être innocent et pas un meurtrier manipulateur et sanguinaire, mais vraiment, le sentiment était le même.

Elle était en train de se préparer, s'attacher les cheveux, quand Reena surgit derrière elle, se glissant dans son dos et posant ses mains sur son ventre. La maitre de l'Eau sursauta.

« Me fais pas peur comme ça…

\- Tu es très tendue, mon amour… Détends-toi…

\- Je ne peux pas. Et Reena ?

\- Oui ? »

Isolina se retourna et l'embrassa profondément. Même si l'autre femme était surprise, elle n'allait pas faire sa difficile. Cependant, elle questionna tant de fougue et de passion.

« C'était pour quoi ça ?

\- Pour si ça marche pas. »

Isolina eut le droit à un regard dubitatif et un haussement de sourcil.

« Si on est en train de faire une connerie, que ça marche pas et qu'on fout en l'air notre vie et notre couple, je veux que tu te souviennes de ce moment. Je veux que tu te souviennes que je t'aime et que je n'aimerai jamais que toi.

\- Arrête d'être aussi dramatique.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux. On y va ? »

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Reena conduisait. Isolina avait plutôt envie de vomir. Elle regardait les paysages, son front appuyé contre le verre de la fenêtre qui devenait chaud. Et puis, enfin, elles furent arrivées.

Isolina passa devant malgré tous les subterfuges dont elle fit preuve pour que Reena soit celle qui ouvre la marche. Il y eut quelques rencontres, quelques procédures, puis enfin elles y furent.

Devant elles, il y avait un petit garçon qui s'appelait Gaku. Il venait de la République de la Terre. Il avait le teint un peu mate, mais pas assez pour que ce soit flagrant. Il avait deux yeux verts plus luxuriants qu'une forêt, des cheveux noirs et courts, une tenue simple et une valise plus grosse que lui sur lequel il était assis.

Quand elles arrivèrent, il les contempla curieusement, frétillant imperceptiblement. L'adulte qui l'accompagnait dit quelques informations aux jeunes femmes. Isolina écoutait attentivement, jetant parfois de brefs regards à l'enfant qui la fixait alors quand il n'était pas occupé à répondre aux pitreries de sa compagne qui devait faire la zouave derrière elle. Finalement, le temps où l'adulte leur expliqua tout parut trop court et il était temps, après quelques présentations, de rentrer à la maison.

Elles l'installèrent, passèrent un peu de temps à discuter avec lui. C'était majoritairement Reena qui faisait la conversation. Isolina écoutait et répondait parfois aux questions de l'enfant. Gaku. Leur fils. Enfin bref.

Dès qu'elle put, elle s'éclipsa pour aller faire à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, Reena laissa Gaku et la rejoignit.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu te mets en retrait pour ?

\- Temps.

\- Tu comptes me répondre en monosyllabe pendant longtemps ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Deux syllabes, on s'améliore ! »

La plaisanterie ne marcha pas. Isolina resta concentrée sur les légumes qu'elle était en train couper.

« Laisse-moi le temps de respirer. S'il te plait.

\- D'accord… »

Reena l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je t'aime. »

Puis, elle partit sans attendre la réponse.

Effectivement, Isolina avait besoin de respirer. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en apnée depuis le début de la journée, qu'elle étouffait, qu'elle suffoquait. C'est pourquoi elle ne rejoignit pas sa compagne et « son fils » quand elle eut finir de préparer. Elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte. À clé. Elle tenta de respirer, de ne pas mourir de l'intérieur.

Elle se laissa tomber dos à la porte et se roula en boule comme elle le faisait quand elle était enfant. Elle n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour saisir le vieil ourson violet qui trainait sur la commode à côté de la porte. Elle laissa son bras retomber. Elle resta là, seule, à tenter de respirer.

Ça ne pouvait pas être facile, hein ?

Pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'être si seule, souillée, envahie ? Un enfant, ce n'était qu'un enfant… Leur enfant. Il était gentil, c'était un garçon pétillant, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Mais ça lui faisait mal… Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'adaptation, de temps, et elle redoutait de l'avoir tant ça faisait mal. Elle allait solutionner ce problème. Elle ne supporterait pas que ça dure.

« Isolina, t'es où ? l'appela sa compagne.

\- J'arrive ! »

Elle inspira un grand coup, même si l'air ne semblait jamais atteindre ses poumons. Elle reposa l'ourson violet et repartit vers sa compagne.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, rien du tout, je me recoiffais.

\- D'accord…

\- Où est Gaku ?

\- Il s'amuse dans la chambre. Il aime le matelas.

\- Je vois…

\- Isolina…

\- Je vais vérifier que les trucs sur le feu ne brûlent pas. »

Reena la laissa faire. Elle alla plutôt dans leur chambre. Elle regarda le vieil ourson. Isolina était peut-être très pointilleuse, mais Reena faisait un effort magistral pour mémoriser très exactement tous les emplacements et toutes les positions de ce qu'il y avait dans leur environnement, en particulier cet ourson, et la tête n'était pas orientée correctement.

Elle avait espéré que ça se passe parfaitement bien. Elle avait espéré que pour une fois dans la vie d'Isolina quelque chose serait facile et normal. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et elle la protègerait, comme elle lui avait promis tant de fois. Elle savait que ses démons étaient redoutables, mais elle sacrifierait tout s'il le fallait. Cet enfant, ça devait être une chance pour elle, pas une malédiction. Et s'il le devenait… elle devrait protéger Isolina avant tout, quitte à être une mauvaise mère ou ne plus être mère du tout et renoncer à l'être à tout jamais…


	6. Un Pas enfantin — Partie 2

Le soir était vite arrivé, le repas aussi. Comme Isolina s'en était si bien occupé, il était succulent ! Gaku avait été poli, il l'avait remerciée, elle avait souri. Il était bien éduqué : il savait se tenir à table, il mangeait proprement, il était assez discret généralement, même s'il dérogeait à cette règle dès qu'il était enthousiaste. Il devenait alors comme un étoile en pleine nuit noire, il rayonnait et usait de son charme pour se faire admirer et faire le comique.

Reena avait vu Isolina rire à plusieurs de ses blagues ou sourire. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et il y avait un truc qui l'énervait énormément, c'était qu'Isolina était _très_ forte pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment et mettre en avant les sentiments appropriés.

Généralement, elle le remarquait. Mais quand elle le remarquait, c'était parce qu'Isolina avait décidé, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'œillère, parce qu'elle avait fait une toute petite erreur quelque part. Sauf que lorsqu'Isolina le voulait, elle pouvait ne rien laisser transparaitre, elle pouvait lui refuser complètement l'accès à son cœur, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Et Reena n'aimait pas ça du tout. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à deviner sa sincérité était, bah, sincère ou si elle était fourbe !

Donc, elle avait passé une majeure partie du repas à être silencieuse et à scruter sa compagne pour trouver la moindre fausse note qui la trahirait. Gaku n'avait rien remarqué et avait continué à discuter joyeusement avec Isolina. Isolina l'avait remarqué mais elle l'avait magnifiquement ignorée. Oh, mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir l'ignorer bien longtemps ! Plus qu'à attendre que le petit aille se coucher…

Le moment arriva où elles furent seule à seule. Reena mena Isolina dans leur chambre par le poignet, bien qu'elle fît attention à ne pas lui faire mal et à ne pas être trop brusque parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'elles se disputent le jour de l'adoption du gamin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle, en fermant la porte.

\- Je suis pas bien ? contra-t-elle.

\- Si… Mais tu me mens.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti.

\- Alors, tu as évité la conversation. Je veux juste que tu me dises comment tu te sens.

\- Bien.

\- Et là, tu vas pas me dire que tu mens pas quand même ?

\- T'as aucune preuve que je mens !

\- Si. »

Isolina haussa un sourcil.

« L'ours.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Tu l'as pris, et tu fais ça seulement quand tu te sens pas bien. _Vraiment_ pas bien.

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Isolina, sa tête a changé de position. Arrête de le nier.

\- C'est un… coup de vent…

\- Coup de vent ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux.

\- Non, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux. »

Reena se rapprocha de sa compagne, qui gardait la tête baissée et serrait les poings. Elle les prit dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux me le dire… Je suis là pour toi.

\- Non, je…

\- Non ? Isolina, on avait dit qu'on ferait ça ensemble, tu te souviens.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! »

Elle se dégagea, se mit dos à elle et passa une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas quoi ? T'aider ?

\- Comprendre.

\- J'ai toujours réussi à te comprendre. Et même quand c'était pas le cas, je t'ai permis d'avancer. On a toujours fonctionné à deux.

\- On ne fonctionne plus à deux ! On ne fonctionnera plus à deux !

\- À cause de Gaku ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu regrettes ? Déjà ? Après seulement une journée ?

\- Je ne… Argh ! »

Même si elle était dos à elle, Reena pouvait voir qu'Isolina trépignait de rage, ou d'une autre forme d'émotion puissante et malheureuse. La femme aux yeux verts avait besoin de savoir. Elle arrêta sa main qui passait une énième fois dans ses cheveux noirs, la saisissant par le poignet. Elle essaya de la faire se retourner vers elle, mais Isolina opposa une résistance et ne se tourna qu'à moitié.

« Quoi ? la pressa-t-elle. Dis-moi !

\- Non…

\- Isolina, j'ai besoin que tu me dises si tu veux que je t'aide !

\- Mais je ne veux pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant que Gaku est là, tu ne peux plus me parler ?

\- Stop.

\- Parce que maintenant que Gaku est là, je ne suis plus à toi ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Parce que maintenant que Gaku est là…

\- Reena, tais-toi ! »

Elle la poussa brusquement contre la porte, et continua :

« Ne parle pas de ça, pas ici, pas de lui. C'est chez nous ici, juste pour nous deux…

\- D'accord… »

La maitre de l'Air baissa d'un ton instantanément. Elle connaissait cette voix… C'était la voix des jours sombres, celle du démon sale qui venait se refaire une beauté à l'extérieur de sa grotte. Elle se doutait qu'Isolina était en train de le retenir, de retenir ses angoisses et ses appréhensions, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle devait savoir à quel point la situation était critique. Et là, elles étaient au seuil juste avant la rupture… Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elle en fut encore plus persuadée quand les yeux de son amante, remplis de nuage, vinrent rencontrer les siens. C'était l'un de ces jours…

« Bien », répondit Isolina un peu cruellement.

Et plutôt que de la lâcher et de s'écarter, elle poussa encore plus Reena contre la porte, l'écrasant presque de son corps. Elle prit égoïstement possession de ses lèvres, qu'elle malmena et mordit à sa guise.

Oh, oui, c'était un de ces jours-là… Isolina n'était généralement ni violente, ni dominatrice. C'était même plutôt le contraire et elle aimait que Reena prenne soin d'elle et la comble. Mais il y avait quelques fois où son esprit déraillait. Reena ne dirait pas qu'elle se vengeait sur elle, ce ne serait pas exact, puisque généralement elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Mais elle libérait sa douleur, sur elle, et finalement, elles finissaient toutes les deux par la ressentir, même si c'était de façons bien différentes.

Reena en fut encore plus convaincue quand Isolina mordit sans réserve sa clavicule. Elle retint un cri de douleur et ferma simplement les yeux. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer… Elle allait passer à la casserole et le feu allait être fort, beaucoup de fort. Mais c'était la femme qu'elle aimait, et elle en avait juste besoin.

Aussi se laissa-t-elle faire quand Isolina la précipita sur le lit, une main englobant son cou, sa bouche dévorant la sienne, et son corps emprisonnant le sien.

« Tu vas peut-être me laisser enlever mes vêtements ? La dernière fois tu les as déchirés… »

Elle reçut un regard noir.

« Ou pas… »

Néanmoins, Isolina se recula assez pour qu'elle le fasse et attendit que sa petite-amie se retrouve entièrement nue devant ses yeux.

« Allez, viens », lui dit-elle quand elle eut fini.

Alors, Isolina se remit sur elle. Reena essaya de lui ôter ses vêtements également, mais elle reçut une espèce de grognement d'insatisfaction.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça habillée.

\- Très bien… »

Isolina se défit de ses vêtements en deux temps trois mouvements et se remit à son activité.

Bon sang, elle était d'une humeur de chien… La nuit allait être longue pour la calmer et lui permettre de dormir. Reena espérait que son corps n'allait pas la lâcher… Heureusement qu'elles étaient encore jeunes. Un jour, elle ne pourrait plus endurer cette brutalité désespérée. Mais elles avaient encore le temps. Encore quelques dizaines d'années.

« Je t'aime, Reena lui souffla à l'oreille pendant qu'elle s'appropriait son corps.

\- Je sais.

\- Et je suis toute à toi.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt. Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller.

\- Je ne pars pas.

\- Bien. »

Elle allait devoir lui répéter pendant la nuit, elle savait que ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre ses mots, qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle savait qu'Isolina oubliait quand elle avait peur et qu'elle avait besoin de se rassurer, de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là pour elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle lui faisait l'amour de cette façon-là, même si ça leur faisait mal. Il fallait juste résister la douleur, juste pour une nuit, toutes les deux…

* * *

Le lendemain, Isolina était assise sur le lit, prête pour la journée. Elle était dos à la tête de lit, et ses jambes étaient croisées. Elle attendait en fixant la porte, tendue. Il y avait une bassine d'eau à côté d'elle et Reena qui dormait encore, étendue sur le ventre et enlaçant le coussin sur lequel était posée sa tête.

La maitre de l'Air se réveilla, sa compagne ne bougea pas. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son corps était tout endolori comme ça ?

« T'es déjà debout ? Depuis longtemps en plus… C'est tard ?

\- Non. »

Apparemment, elle n'était toujours pas très disposée à parler… Reena remarqua néanmoins la bassine d'eau. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est pour toi. Pour… te soigner… Je suis tellement désolée, Reena… Pour hier soir… Je…

\- C'est rien.

\- C'est rien ? Bien sûr que si, c'est !...

\- On a déjà fait ça, c'est pas grave.

\- Je crois que tu réalises pas à quel point c'est grave, justement.

\- Si. Je t'aime. Tout va bien.

\- Ça ne va pas bien. Relève-toi. »

Elle tenta effectivement de se relever. Elle dut retenir une grimace, ce qu'Isolina remarqua sans problème.

« Mes muscles sont juste un peu fatigués. C'est arrivé plein de fois quand on fait l'amour un peu trop… violemment…

\- Si c'était que ça… Regarde… »

Isolina souleva ses cheveux bruns pour qu'elle observe les longues griffures qui s'entremêlaient sur son dos.

« Tu t'es un peu trop accrochée à moi, c'est tout…

\- Et c'est quoi l'excuse pour celle-ci ? »

Elle lui montra une énorme griffure qui s'étendait de sa hanche jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Même excuse.

\- Bon, d'accord, et pour les bleus ?

\- Les bleus ? »

Elle lui montra des bleus qu'elle avait sur les bras, dans le dos, sur les hanches, sur les cuisses, sur la poitrine.

« Ce sont juste des suçons…

\- Non, ce ne sont pas des suçons. Et tu le sais. »

Elle lui montra les morsures, trop de morsures.

« On dirait juste que je t'ai… battue…

\- Tu m'as pas battue, tu m'as fait l'amour.

\- Ce n'est plus de l'amour à ce niveau-là. Arrête de faire comme si tout ça, c'était normal ! Ça ne l'est pas ! Je t'ai entendu crier, même si tu essayes de te retenir. J'ai vu les larmes dans tes yeux. Et je t'ai entendu gémir toute la nuit. Alors, ne viens pas me dire que je t'ai fait l'amour alors que je t'ai fait souffrir !

\- Isolina, c'est pas la première fois… Je sais que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal quand tu fais ça…

\- Les draps sont tâchés… de _ton_ sang. C'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin… Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, encore moins par moi.

\- C'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé.

\- Le seul moyen ?

\- Pour me faire ressentir la douleur qu'il y a au fond de toi. Je suis contente que tu la partages avec moi, et oui, ça me fait mal, mais c'est mieux qu'on souffre toutes les deux plutôt que toi toute seule, non ?

\- Tu es idiote.

\- Déshabille-toi.

\- Quoi ? »

Malgré ses douleurs, Reena se mit à califourchon sur sa petite-amie et l'embrassa.

« Je t'ai dit de te déshabiller… »

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et entreprit de baiser sa poitrine, mais Isolina la repoussa gentiment, bien qu'elle avait peur de lui faire mal en faisant cela.

« Reena, c'est vraiment pas le moment, là… C'est sérieux, et j'en ai vraiment pas envie…

\- Exactement ! »

Reena se redressa et planta ses yeux verts pétillants dans ceux plus troublés d'Isolina. Elle venait de rater quelque chose visiblement… Mais quoi ?

« Hein ?

\- Tu n'en as pas envie, donc tu ne veux pas. Est-ce que je t'ai dit une seule fois que je n'avais pas envie que tu me fasses ce que tu m'as fait ? Si j'avais voulu éviter ça une seule fois, je l'aurais fait, je t'aurais dit d'arrêter, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Isolina pouffa.

« Ouais, parce que tu peux pas.

\- Comment ça je peux pas ?

\- Tu sais très bien que si tu fais ça, je t'en voudrais à mort et que ça me ferait beaucoup de mal. »

Reena fronça les sourcils. Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'elles avaient attenante à la chambre.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je vais prendre un bain. Rejoins-moi si tu veux me soigner.

\- Reena… la gronda gentiment Isolina, estimant que cette conversation n'était pas finie.

\- Je t'attends…

\- Reena, Gaku va finir par se réveiller…

\- Je m'en fiche ! Il attendra. Et si tu veux me parler de lui, ce sera dans la salle de bain ! On a dit qu'on en parlait pas dans la chambre !

\- Ça, c'était hier soir, et…

\- Dans la salle de bain !

\- Tu m'énerves tellement parfois… »

Mais elles avaient besoin de continuer cette discussion et Reena avait besoin d'être soignée, donc elle se disait que Gaku allait devoir attendre. De toute façon, il n'oserait certainement pas venir dans leur chambre, puis il s'amuserait avec le matelas s'il s'ennuyait…

Alors, elle se déshabilla et rejoignit Reena dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière faisait couler l'eau. Elle n'hésita pas à rentrer dedans, même si l'eau était encore un peu froide et que la baignoire n'était pas pleine. Isolina se faufila derrière elle. Normalement, elle préférait être devant, ou face à elle, mais vu les circonstances, c'était plus pratique pour la soigner. Elle commença la guérison dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur. Reena fredonna de contentement.

« Tu vois, rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup… C'est super agréable.

\- Oh, donc, tu veux que je te frappe plus souvent ? Comme ça je pourrai te soigner plus souvent.

\- Tu ne m'as pas frappée hier…

\- C'est du pareil au même… »

Elles se turent pendant un moment.

« Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'allais pas bien hier ? Ce serait la moindre des choses après cette nuit, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'était juste… bizarre…

\- Et ça te met dans des états pareils ?

\- Je suis terrifiée, Reena. On s'y attendait. Mais je voulais juste aller bien et que ça se passe bien, et… j'ai besoin de toi… »

Elle avait laissé tomber l'eau qu'elle maitrisait un instant pour appuyer son front contre le dos de sa compagne et l'entourer de ses bras. La maitre de l'Air caressa son avant-bras pour la rassurer.

« Je sais. Mais ça va aller… Tu peux me parler, tu dois me parler, si tu veux éviter ça de nouveau.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas m'aider… Tu ne peux pas effacer mes peurs, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, et je suis… seule…

\- Tu n'es jamais seule. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Tu m'as moi, tu as tes mères, tu as tous les gens qui te connaissent et qui t'aiment, et maintenant tu as Gaku.

\- Mais tu vois, c'est exactement ça le problème ! Toi, t'es prête à l'intégrer, comme ça, directement, comme si c'était aussi facile !

\- Mais toi aussi. Ce matin, tu as pensé à lui avant de penser à nous quand tu as dit qu'il pourrait se réveiller. Tu ne t'es pas effondrée, tu as mis un masque pour qu'il se sente bien même si tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu fais déjà des efforts, tu veux que ça marche, et ça va marcher.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre tout le temps avec ce masque, toujours à faire des efforts, ce sera insupportable.

\- C'est juste pour un petit peu de temps.

\- Et si ça dure plus longtemps ?

\- Alors, pars un moment, fais une pause, et reviens.

\- Loin de toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas…

\- Tu n'auras peut-être pas à le faire. »

Isolina reprit sa guérison. Elles restèrent quelques minutes après cela, à profiter des vapeurs chaudes du bain. Puis, Reena reprit la parole en pensant au reste de la journée :

« Tu veux le voir ce matin ou tu vas aller directement à la clinique ? Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui ?

\- S'il te plait...

\- Tu vas rentrer tard, ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je vais peut-être aller voir mes mères…

\- D'accord. »

Reena se retourna et embrassa Isolina sur le front, une main caressant sa joue.

« Je suis là pour toi. Rien n'a changé. Tu es ma compagne, mon amante, la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Fais ce que tu as besoin de faire, je serai là quoi qu'il en soit.

\- Merci, Reena. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. »

Et la journée se déroula ainsi, selon les plans sur lesquels elles s'étaient accordées le matin même.

—

« Isolina ? »

Asami trouva sa fille sur le perron de sa porte. Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle, ce qui donna à cette dernière le temps de se relever, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et soufflant dessus pour se réchauffer. Il faisait encore un peu froid la nuit, c'est pourquoi la femme d'affaires ne comprenait pas sa présence devant chez elle.

« Salut, m'man, dit-elle en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, telle une adolescente coupable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Et t'es pas rentrée ?

\- Non, je voulais te voir…

\- Je veux dire à l'intérieur. T'as un double, non ? Pourquoi tu attends dehors ?

\- Je les ai oubliées à la maison, ce matin… Partie un peu précipitamment…

\- D'accord… »

Asami ne chercha pas encore les réponses aux dizaines de questions qui s'enchainaient dans sa tête et déverrouilla la porte. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et se débarrassèrent de leurs affaires de travail : une mallette pour Asami, une sacoche pour Isolina.

« Maman est pas encore rentrée ?

\- Elle devrait. Je suppose qu'elle va bientôt arriver… Elle en avait un peu marre de rentrer avant moi cette semaine, et tu connais ta mère, ça doit être une espèce de vengeance boudeuse. »

Isolina hocha la tête et suivit sa mère dans la cuisine.

« Tu as mangé ?

\- Nope. »

Il était 20h30 passé, il faisait nuit, elle avait normalement mangé à cette heure-ci, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait drôlement faim. Asami sortit de quoi manger à la va-vite et se mit à regarder sa fille, accoudée aux meubles, pendant que l'eau bouillait.

« Alors… quelque chose ne va pas ? Non pas que je ne sois pas ravie de te voir, mais apparemment quelque chose te chiffonne.

\- N-Non… J'avais envie de vous voir… toutes les deux…

\- Sans raison particulière ?

\- Pas vraiment ?...

\- Et tu laisses Reena toute seule… comme ça ? Ou elle sort avec des copines ?

\- Elle… n'est pas seule… »

D'accord… Donc, elle avait décidé de tourner autour du pot. Ou elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, ou elle attendait que Korra arrive. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'allait pas lui arracher les vers du nez, alors elle s'occupa de faire quelque chose de mangeable, bien que ça ne risquait pas d'être bien lourd vu l'heure.

Sa femme arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Asami l'accueillit avec une assiette qu'elle lui mit dans les mains et un regard appuyé dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte. Alors, l'Avatar releva les yeux et croisa la silhouette de sa fille qui mangeait sur le canapé.

« Oh, tiens, Isolina… Tu… passais dans le coin ? T'es toute seule ?

\- Ouais… Reena est occupée… avec quelque chose… d'important. »

Elle poussa un soupir.

« Ça va toi ?

\- Ça va bien. C'est pas plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander, p'tit chiot ? Tu débarques rarement à l'improviste…

\- Je… »

Entre temps, Korra et Asami l'avaient rejointe près du canapé, sans pour autant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elles déposèrent leur assiette et s'accroupirent devant elle.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Vous êtes grands-mères. »

Les deux femmes froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent avant de retourner le regard vers leur fille.

« On _va_ être grands-mères ou on _est_ grands-mères.

\- Vous _êtes_ grands-mères, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

\- Isolina, ma chérie, je sais que Reena et toi avez parlé d'adopter et que c'était pour bientôt, mais comme vous nous avez pas exactement tenu au courant…

\- C'est… moi… J'ai demandé à Reena de ne rien dire de… précis. Il est arrivé hier. Gaku. Il s'appelle Gaku.

\- Oh, maintenant je comprends mieux ce que mes parents ont ressenti, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Korra. »

Asami leva les yeux au ciel et lui assena une pichenette sur le bras qui lui valut un « aïeuh ! » Puis, elle dirigea de façon significative ses yeux verts vers leur fille pour lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas exactement le moment pour de telles remarques.

« Et ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? demanda Asami avec douceur.

\- Si… C'est un ange. Il est gentil est malicieux. Et je voulais… vous voir… Mais je vais peut-être… y aller… »

D'un commun d'accord, Korra et Asami se jetèrent au cou de leur fille pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte maternelle et chaleureuse. Isolina soupira de contentement. Elles savaient toujours ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Comment vous avez fait ? leur demanda-t-elle. Pour accepter si vite ce changement… Moi. »

Elles se reculèrent un peu et Asami prit la main de sa fille pour lui répondre.

« C'était progressif. On avait pas vraiment prévu de t'adopter, mais on t'aimait tant, comment on aurait pu faire autrement ? Nos vies ont changé, mais elles ont changé pour le meilleur, parce qu'on l'a fait par amour pour toi.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça, intervint Korra. Toi, t'étais carrément prête à l'accueillir ! Pas moi !

\- Oh, et comment toi tu as fait, Madame Sato ?

\- Je préfère Avatar Korra, mais puisque tu insistes, j'ai fait comme toi. Mais c'était un peu étrange au début quand même…

\- Je peux rester cette nuit ? demanda Isolina, comme si elle s'en fichait de la conversation et souhaitait plutôt s'éloigner de cette bizarrerie que Korra évoquait.

\- Bien sûr. Reena va pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Elle sait que je suis ici…

\- D'accord. »

Korra et Asami essayèrent de réconforter Isolina encore un peu, mais voyant qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas trop faire attention à elles et qu'elle préférait broyer du noir, elles firent comme si elles l'ignoraient et discutèrent tout en la surveillant du coin de l'œil.

« Je peux dormir dans mon ancienne chambre ?

\- Yep. Faut juste qu'on trouve des draps, non ?

\- Je vais t'en chercher. »

Asami et Korra montèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent des draps pour faire le lit de leur fille. Elle resta plantée devant la porte et regarda le pied du lit. Quand ses mères repassèrent pour sortir de la chambre en lui demandant si elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait, elle hocha la tête.

« Elle me manque… Cette chambre, c'est plus pareil sans elle… Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir dormir… »

Les yeux de Korra se voilèrent de tristesse. Elle adressa un faible sourire à sa fille.

« Elle me manque aussi. Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir… viens nous voir.

\- Oui, ta mère ronfle autant que Naga, ça pourrait te bercer, plaisanta légèrement Asami. »

L'Avatar rit légèrement au lieu de répliquer. Ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'Asami plaisante, même sur ce sujet, mais elle était bien incapable d'enfantillages quand on parlait de sa meilleure amie partie depuis quelques années. Isolina, quant à elle, ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta d'entrer dans la chambre et d'essayer de trouver dans les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissées ici avec Reena, un pyjama confortable.

Ses deux mères sortirent et fermèrent la porte derrière elle, se dirigeant directement dans leur chambre.

« Eh bien, ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme pour notre p'tit chiot, commenta Korra.

\- Ça, c'est sûr… Je pense que je vais appeler Reena, pour savoir exactement ce qui se passe.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Plus c'est tôt, mieux c'est ? En plus, je ne pense pas qu'Isolina ait réellement prévu de passer la nuit ici, je préfère que Reena sache où elle est.

\- D'accord… »

Korra n'était jamais très pour quand Asami se mêlait des affaires d'Isolina, elle était plus sur la réserve. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse et inquiète également, donc surement c'était pour le mieux. Néanmoins, elles prirent le temps de se préparer pour la nuit, décidant qu'elles seraient bien dans leur chambre pour cette nuit, comme Isolina était à la maison.

« C'est comme quand elle était petite… dit Korra de façon nostalgique.

\- Hmm ?

\- Quand elle allait dormir et on savait qu'elle allait faire un cauchemar, du coup on restait dans notre chambre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ça y ressemble un peu. »

Quand elles furent prêtes à se mettre au lit, Korra se glissa sous les couvertures et Asami partit à la recherche du téléphone. Seulement, en sortant de la pièce, elle tomba sur Isolina qui allait frapper à la porte de leur chambre.

« Hey…

\- Hey. Ta mère est couchée, tu peux aller la rejoindre. J'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Isolina baissa la tête, comme un peu honteuse et coupable qu'on devine si bien ses pensées, mais elle ne dit rien de plus et dépassa sa mère pour se glisser dans le lit au côté de la femme aux yeux bleus.

Asami ne fit pas attention à elles pour l'instant, elle devait prévenir Reena.

—

Reena venait de coucher Gaku. Il était 21h30 passé, c'était déjà bien assez tard comme ça. Il avait demandé après Isolina et voulait l'attendre, mais s'était finalement écroulé de sommeil. Elle l'avait emmené dans son lit et avait entrepris de faire un peu de rangement quand le téléphone sonna.

« Allô ?

\- Reena ? C'est Asami.

\- Ah, coucou, Asami, comment ça va ?

\- Bien, bien, et toi ?

\- Très bien. J'imagine qu'Isolina reste chez vous pour la nuit ?

\- Oui… Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

\- Pas très bien à quel point ?

\- J'allais te le demander.

\- Elle vous a expliqué ?

\- Pour Gaku ? Oui, elle a expliqué. Félicitations, d'ailleurs.

\- Merci. »

Il y eut quelque peu un silence. Elles s'interrogeaient toutes les deux sur la suite. Isolina n'allait pas très bien, et après ?

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit de vous rendre visite, déclara la maitre de l'Air. Elle ne se sentait pas à la maison à la maison, donc je me suis dit que ça l'aiderait peut-être d'être avec vous… qu'elle se sentirait un peu plus en sécurité.

\- Tu as bien fait. On va faire ce qu'on peut.

\- Merci. Je suis désolée pour… tout ça… Elle avait dit qu'elle était prête, j'ai voulu la croire, mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- On est jamais prêt, Reena. Tout n'est pas encore joué. Avec un peu de temps…

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'espère également… Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je prendrai soin d'elle même si elle ne veut pas.

\- Très bien. Je suis rassurée dans ce cas. Je voulais juste avoir des nouvelles et t'en donner, donc je suppose que je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! »

Elles raccrochèrent ensuite. Reena soupira. Ça allait être compliqué pour les prochains jours, peut-être même les prochaines semaines… Elle ne savait pas si sa compagne allait rentrer le lendemain, pour combien de temps, si son lit allait être vide et froid pour longtemps, fréquemment… Elle savait qu'elle devait être forte pour elles deux pour l'instant, et pour Gaku. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du bout de chou.

En attendant, passer la journée seule loin de sa compagne l'avait éreintée. Elle était comme un aimant qui désespérait de pas avoir assez de magnétisme pour rappeler à lui son autre moitié… Mais bon, être forte pour elles deux… C'était de sa faute de toute façon, elle devait trouver une solution à tout cela, et elle en trouverait une.

—

Pendant que la femme d'affaires passait son appel, mère et fille étaient dans le lit matrimonial. Elles regardaient toutes les deux le plafond. Korra hésitait à prendre la parole, à faire quelque chose. Elle ressentait la crispation de sa fille, même si elle tendait à diminuer à mesure qu'elle absorbait le confort douillet de la chambre.

Finalement, la femme aux yeux bleus se tourna pour regarder le visage résigné de sa fille. Elle avait les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés, et elle avait l'air abattue. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle remarqua cependant le regard que sa mère posait sur elle.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et moi qui comptais dormir toute nue cette nuit, tenta de plaisanter Korra en faisant semblant d'être véritablement agacée.

\- Ugh, je ne veux pas savoir ce que Maman et toi faites quand je ne suis pas là. »

Isolina secoua la tête comme pour se sortir les images évocatrices que son cerveau avait instantanément créées. Korra fut ravie d'avoir eu une phrase tout entière et décida de pousser la plaisanterie. Peut-être que ça lui remonterait le moral l'ombre d'un instant.

« Oh, mais moi je veux savoir ce que Reena et toi faites quand on est pas là ! Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez peut-être de nouveaux trucs à nous apprendre !

\- Maman ! la réprimanda Isolina, outrée. »

Asami revient à ce moment-là. Elle remarqua vite que la léthargie avait été soufflée par une énergie renaissante. Elle vit de l'amusement dans les yeux de sa femme et elle sut instantanément ce qui se passait quand elle vit la légère contrariété sur le visage de sa fille. Korra la remarqua et décida de la mêler au pittoresque de la situation, sentant bien qu'elle avait compris son manège.

« Oh, chérie, tu tombes bien, on parlait de sexe.

\- On ne parlait pas de sexe, grogna la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Ah, si on parle de sexe, ça m'intéresse ! dit-elle, rentrant dans le jeu. D'ailleurs, si on parlait de la première fois de ta mère...

\- Asami, je t'interdis ! se tendit Korra, bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment peur que sa femme trahisse leur secret… (enfin, probablement…) »

Éveillée par la réaction de sa mère, Isolina jugea que le moment de la vengeance taquine était arrivée. Elle fit alors mine de vraiment vouloir faire main basse sur ce si lourd et humiliant secret…

« Oh, mais moi ça m'intéresse maintenant !

\- Bien sûr, en échange tu nous parles de ta première fois, intervint Korra pour la refroidir (effet immédiat). Et puis, Asami tu peux te lancer aussi, personne ne t'en empêche.

\- Très bien. Alors, moi c'était...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! l'arrêta leur fille, pensant vraiment que discuter de la possible discussion était plus drôle que d'avoir la discussion en elle-même (là, ce serait plus gênant qu'autre chose…). On ne parlait pas de sexe à la base ! »

Les deux autres femmes rirent à la réaction de leur fille. Voilà, ça lui allait mieux comme ça. Sa mine de chien battu était partie l'espace d'un instant.

« Bon, très bien, on ne parlait pas de sexe, concéda Korra, la voix douce. Mais on manque une conversation intéressante, moi je dis.

\- Tu m'étonnes… »

Asami avait un sourire en coin en disant cela, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa femme qui plissa les yeux de suspicion. Isolina regarda leur dialogue silencieux en passant de l'une à l'autre, puis soupira.

« Vous êtes irrécupérables... »

Pour le lui prouver, elles l'assaillirent de mille bisous et câlins, avec quelques chatouilles au passage. Entourée par tant de radieuse insouciance et bienveillance, la jeune femme redevint enfant. Elle céda au plus merveilleux rire et finit, une fois essoufflée puis calmée, par s'endormir tout contre sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle est pas un peu grande pour ce genre de chose ? railla Korra, alors qu'elle dormait.

\- Ah, ce n'est qu'une fois de temps en temps…

\- Elle restera toujours notre gros bébé, de toute façon !

\- Ça, c'est certain… »

Elles parvinrent à échanger un dernier baiser, puis à s'endormir chacune de leur côté. Korra avait le poids de leur fille tout contre elle, mais elle ne manqua pas de l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs. Oui, elle serait toujours en sécurité auprès d'elles, elle aurait toujours un foyer et une famille vers qui se tourner quand elle n'allait pas fort. Et pour l'instant, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.


	7. Un Pas enfantin — Partie 3 (FIN)

* * *

Quand Isolina se réveilla dans le lit de ses mères, elle eut l'impression d'être une adolescente, voire une enfant. À la différence près qu'elle travaillait maintenant. C'est pourquoi elle déboula dans la cuisine, à peine ses yeux furent-ils ouverts.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ! lança-t-elle à Asami en attrapant un fruit au passage.

\- Tu avais l'air fatiguée…

\- Sauf que j'ai une patiente dans moins de trente minutes !

\- Tu pourrais pas prendre quelques jours et te reposer un peu ?

\- Pas le temps ! »

Elle repartit comme une furie, un fruit à la bouche et une tasse à la main. Asami soupira. Elle était quand même légèrement amusée. Sa fille lui offrait un étrange reflet d'elle-même du temps où Korra la retenait au lit pour un oui ou pour un non et qu'elle avait un rendez-vous le matin.

Ladite Korra vint l'embrasser avant de s'en aller pour le travail. Elle lui dit qu'elle rentrerait assez tôt ce soir. Sous-entendu : « T'as intérêt à être là ». La femme d'affaires lui adressa un sourire entendu.

De son côté, Isolina tenta de prendre une espèce de petit-déjeuner alors qu'elle arrivait dans sa chambre. Elle était encore en train de manger pendant qu'elle regardait dans ses placards ce qu'elle pourrait se mettre. Elle se dit seulement qu'elle devrait renouveler la garde-robe qu'elle avait au manoir… Elle réussit néanmoins à sortir quelque chose de passablement correct et professionnel, puis fila sous la douche après avoir englouti son thé.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans la cuisine. Elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier, mis le noyau de son fruit à la poubelle et saisit sa sacoche pour aller au travail.

« À c'soir, M'man !

\- Tu veux pas que je te dépose ? proposa la femme d'affaires.

\- Non ! »

Elle s'arrêta, reconsidérant la question.

« Remarque, c'est pas de refus. Tu pars bientôt ?

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Tout de suite, ça me va ! »

Asami secoua la tête avec un sourire. Elle prit ses affaires et alla allumer sa voiture. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à la clinique.

« Tu veux que je passe te chercher ce soir ? proposa la femme aux yeux verts avant de partir.

\- Je… Non, c'est bon. Je risque de rentrer… tard. Il faut que j'aille chercher des trucs chez moi.

\- D'accord. On se voit ce soir alors, ou demain. Sauf si tu veux me voir dans la journée…

\- Merci, Maman. À plus tard. »

Asami mit les gaz, Isolina entra dans sa clinique, revêtant son masque professionnel et chaleureux. Elle eut à peine le temps de consulter l'organisation de la journée que sa cliente arriva. Elle s'investit dans son travail, assez pour ne penser à rien d'autre, tant qu'elle ne partit pas avant 22h. Elle mit beaucoup de temps pour rentrer jusqu'à chez elle, elle espérait que Reena et Gaku dorment.

Elle avait envisagé retourner chez elle et pas chez ses mères, l'ombre d'un instant. Mais l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait en y pensant avait eu raison de la moindre once de volonté qui se trouvait en elle et elle avait préféré se mettre à l'abri dans la maison de son enfance pendant un temps. Il fallait juste qu'elle prenne quelques affaires, c'est pour ça qu'elle devait passer. Et elle n'avait besoin de rencontrer personne pour cela.

Finalement, abandonnant tout combat contre ses peurs, elle avait fait un énorme détour, avait regardé un spectacle de rue nocturne, était allée écouter les oiseaux chanter dans un parc et avait bu un verre. Il était plus de minuit quand elle arriva enfin à destination.

Elle soupira fébrilement en tournant lentement sa clé dans la serrure, tout en tâchant de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle se glissa dans la maisonnée, se demandant si elle arriverait à prendre des habits dans sa chambre et des affaires dans son bureau sans réveiller Reena…

« T'es rentrée ! » s'exclama une petite voix.

N'ayant pas remarqué la petite silhouette dans l'ombre de la cuisine, la maitre de l'Eau sursauta avec un bruit étouffé. Quelque chose éclata.

« Oh purée, je suis désolée ! »

Isolina se précipita vers le petit garçon qui avait un verre d'eau à la main, ou plutôt les morceaux de verre qui en restaient. Il avait apparemment éclaté sous la pression de l'eau qu'il contenait.

« Ne bouge surtout pas. »

Isolina ouvrit le robinet et enleva tous les morceaux de verre qui s'étaient malencontreusement plantés dans les mains de l'enfant. Il ne disait rien, il la regardait seulement faire, les yeux écarquillés. L'eau se mit à briller en guérissant les légères blessures qu'il avait sur les mains.

« C'est trop cool ! Tu peux le refaire ? demanda-t-il, excité.

\- Shhh, shhht, s'il te plait. Baisse d'un ton, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu peux le refaire ? murmura-t-il, toujours aussi enthousiaste. »

Isolina soupira. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Elle fit briller l'eau qui se refléta dans les yeux impressionnés du petit garçon. Elle était presque attendrie. Presque, parce que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure à cause de son entrée… fracassante.

« Pourquoi t'es partie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il fallait que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'était important. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi t'es pas en train de dormir ? réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

\- J'avais soif.

\- Tu sais que si tu buvais en pleine journée, tu n'aurais pas soif la nuit, hein ?

\- Tu me manquais ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Quel rapport avec la conversation ? Pourquoi une déclaration aussi abrupte ?

« Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas moi euh ! Tu me manquais ! »

Il se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu vas pas repartir, hein ? »

Elle était très confuse. Pourquoi cet enfant s'était attaché à elle ? S'était-il vraiment attaché à elle d'ailleurs ?

« Si… dit-elle avec hésitation en le repoussant un peu.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, affichant immédiatement un regard triste et défait.

\- Je dois aller voir mes mamans, elles ont besoin de moi. »

Bien, elle venait de mentir à un enfant. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne releva pas, se contentant de s'écrier :

« Toi aussi tu as deux mamans !

\- Oui, moi aussi… »

Donc, il la considérait comme sa mère… Rien de surprenant puisqu'elles l'avaient adopté. Enfin, en théorie. Parce qu'en pratique… comment diable faisait-il pour accepter toute cette situation si rapidement ? Était-elle la seule à être pathologiquement incapable d'être un tout petit peu à l'aise ? Finalement, sa petite discussion avec Gaku commençait à l'irriter et à la frustrer.

« Tu devrais retourner dormir, dit-elle avec douceur même si elle cherchait un peu à se débarrasser de lui pour finir sa mission.

\- Dis… t'es obligée de partir ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mais tu peux pas rester avec nous ? J'aime bien quand tu es là.

\- Je reviendrai. Bientôt. »

Probablement bientôt. Elle espérait bientôt. Peut-être plus tard. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que cette situation était à durée indéterminée.

« D'accord, dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Allez, va te coucher.

\- Tu me fais un bisou ? »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, espérant qu'il allait vite filer, mais ce n'était pas fini. Il se retourna bien, allant en direction de sa chambre Isolina, elle, se releva pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre puis, Gaku revint sur ses pas et se jeta aux jambes de la maitre de l'Eau. Elle fut déstabilisée et faillit tomber, mais maintint son équilibre.

« Gaku… » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix plaintive et confuse.

Que dire à ce petit être qui s'agrippait à elle ? Était-ce parce qu'elle partait et qu'il voulait qu'elle reste ?

« Je peux t'appeler « Maman » ? »

Isolina fronça les sourcils. D'où venait cette question indiscrète ?

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que ça veut dire que tu vas revenir ! Et après tu restes ! »

La jeune maitre de l'Eau essayait sincèrement de comprendre la logique, mais elle échouait. Elle s'accroupit difficilement et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune garçon, qui releva ses globuleux yeux verts vers elle. Elle lui sourit et il eut soudainement l'air moins abattu.

« Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils ont dit que le jour où je pourrai rester, je pourrai dire « maman » et « papa ».

\- Qui « ils » ?

\- Les autres adultes.

\- T'as habité avec d'autres adultes avant, c'est ça ? Des foyers d'accueil ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Beaucoup ?

\- Un peu…

\- Et t'aimais pas ?

\- Si… Des fois les gens étaient gentils, c'était mieux qu'être à la rue. Mais c'était pas ma famille… Ils disaient qu'ils pouvaient pas.

\- C'est normal, ce sont des solutions temporaires, dit Isolina à la manière d'un professeur d'école. »

Alors, il la regarda avec ses yeux de chien battu et elle sut que ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Mais pas nous », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Elle avait retenu son souffle en disant cela. Elle le retenait toujours quand Gaku se mit à sourire, ses yeux à pétiller et qu'il lui sauta au cou. Alors, étreinte par le jeune enfant, elle se permit de souffler doucement et de se détendre.

« Ça veut dire oui ? demanda-t-il en se reculant un peu.

\- Je… euh… N… Oui ? »

Ugh, rien que cette réponse lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle avait l'impression qu'une migraine fulgurante pourrait d'une minute à l'autre lui déchirer le crâne et éventuellement que son cœur allait faire ses valises et quitter les artères auxquelles il était attaché.

L'enfant ne remarqua pas son trouble, il lui sauta au cou une nouvelle fois et repartit en direction de sa chambre en sautillant. Elle resta là, immobile telle une statue de pierre. L'enfant regarda une dernière fois dans sa direction avec un sourire avant de fermer la porte.

Bon, au moins, elle était seule. Était-ce une bonne chose qu'elle soit seule ? Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le cas. D'air, elle avait besoin d'air. Non, elle n'allait pas faire une crise de panique, hors de question.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, contre les meubles de la cuisine et se roula en boule. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Comment cela se faisait qu'elle se maitrisait parfaitement devant le petit et s'effondrait après coup ? Elle ne pouvait pas juste tenir le coup tout simplement ?

Elle était frustrée, et elle avait mal, et elle aurait juste voulu pouvoir passer comme une voleuse et repartir. En ne croisant personne.

Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle était étrangement satisfaite et sereine. C'était juste une vague partie d'elle-même, une infime partie qui ne cédait pas à la souffrance et à l'angoisse, mais elle la ressentait. C'était peut-être parce que Gaku était un peu comme elle finalement, qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce petit garçon et l'intérêt que sa famille avait pour lui. C'était aussi peut-être parce qu'il lui rappelait étrangement Reena.

Oh, il n'était pas tout à fait comme elle. Elle sentait bien que toute cette énergie et bonne humeur n'était pas juste sa nature. Ça cachait son abandon, c'était sa façon d'affronter le monde, mais au moins le faisait-il avec optimisme.

Elle aurait aimé avoir cet optimisme, mais les blessures qu'elle avait elle ne lui avaient pas permis cela. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas été assez forte. Non, personne ne devrait vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ce n'était pas l'abandon, sa plus grande blessure. Non, ça, ça avait été un coup de couteau. Mais après, on avait percé tous les jours cette cicatrice, puis on l'avait ouverte encore plus en remuant le couteau, en l'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Ensuite, on avait laissé ça s'infecter. Et pour survivre, elle avait dû se débarrasser de cette pourriture gluée à son âme et d'une partie d'elle-même par la même occasion.

Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes blessures, mais elle pouvait comprendre Gaku. Elle ne lui souhaitait pas _ça_. Elle ne lui souhaitait pas d'être abandonné assez longtemps pour être maltraité et réduit en cendres.

Ils pouvaient être des phénix, oui, mais à quel prix vraiment ? Chaque fois qu'ils renaissaient, ils perdaient un peu. Ils gagnaient aussi beaucoup, surement. Le tout était de toujours gagner plus que ce qu'on pouvait perdre et de ne jamais rester à l'état de cendres. Quant à elle, elle redoutait ce moment de tout son cœur, elle en frémissait de tout son être et son âme entière en était ébranlée.

Mais Gaku n'était pas comme ça, il n'avait pas encore trop peur de la chute. Oui, il avait peur, mais il ne devait jamais avoir autant peur qu'elle. Jamais. Il devait rester avec elle pour cela. Et c'était sa raison pour être sa… mère… Même si pour l'instant ça faisait mal et qu'elle devait s'en aller. Elle finirait bien par se rendre compte que cette raison était plus importante, qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur, pas vrai ?

Elle resta un moment-là, par terre. Puis, elle décida de se relever. Elle n'avait pas hyper ventilé, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise et maussade, c'était vrai, mais elle n'était pas encore tombée. Alors, elle en finirait avec ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle irait dormir, et ça irait mieux.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, jeta un coup d'œil à Reena qui se trouvait dans le lit. Elle ouvrit les placards et fourra quelques affaires dans un sac. Elle en prit très peu, après tout c'était assez facile de faire une lessive quand on maitrisait l'eau et elle était pressée. Il fallait juste qu'elle puisse s'habiller assez convenablement pour le travail et qu'elle ait des vêtements pour une semaine ou deux.

Elle faillit partir directement, mais elle reregarda Reena. Elle s'approcha d'elle en douceur et se pencha à son oreille.

« Je sais que tu es réveillée et que tu as tout entendu », lui dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Elle respirait beaucoup trop rapidement pour quelqu'un d'endormi. Et puis, Isolina était une maitre du sang experte, elle pouvait sentir la présence de n'importe quel être fait d'eau autour d'elle si elle n'était pas distraite. La plupart du temps, elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle n'avait pas perçu Gaku parce qu'il était petit et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à l'avoir dans ses pattes, mais elle avait perçu Reena qui s'était levée dès qu'elle avait fait éclater le verre parce qu'elle l'avait entendue marcher. Après cela, elle avait remarqué qu'elle était derrière la porte, parce qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne venait pas.

Elle ne la laissa pas répliquer et partit plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivée.

S'asseyant sur son lit, Reena soupira. Elle s'était fait griller. Mais bon, elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir écouté aux portes. Ça lui permettait d'avoir des nouvelles de sa compagne même si cette dernière ne lui en donnait pas volontairement. Elle avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux que la dernière fois. Elle était légèrement plus stable, elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle parvenait à accepter certaines perspectives un peu mieux, mais elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace… Soit.

Elle allait lui donner du temps et de l'espace, mais pas trop non plus. Il fallait pas rêver. Elle comptait bien aller la voir pendant la semaine, pendant ses heures de travail, comme ça il n'y aurait pas Gaku. Elle ferait un scandale dans la clinique s'il le fallait, mais elle irait la voir pour passer du temps avec elle. Et connaissant Isolina, qui était plutôt discrète concernant sa vie privée, elle ne lui permettrait pas de déclencher un scandale. C'était un très bon plan. Elle allait l'habituer en douceur… Ça se passerait bien. Il le fallait. Elle en était d'autant plus persuadée qu'elle sentait que Gaku et Isolina s'entendraient extrêmement bien au fond, et pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux été orphelins.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Reena attendait dans le hall de la clinique aux alentours de midi. Elle se disait qu'Isolina allait bien finir par prendre une pause déjeuner et à ce moment-là, elle lui proposerait d'aller manger dans le parc à côté. Elle avait pris un sac de nourriture à emporter et une couverture et elle ne comptait pas l'emmener loin de son travail, donc avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à la convaincre.

Elle dût attendre près de quarante-cinq minutes que sa compagne daigne montrer sa présence. À vrai dire, elle la remarqua à peine et se dirigea vers les secrétaires de l'accueil pour donner quelques instructions et remplir quelques papiers.

Reena se glissa derrière elle. Le corps penché en avant et les mains portant le sac de nourriture liées derrière son dos, elle lui lança telle une enfant :

« Salut ! »

Isolina leva ses yeux vers elle et lui sourit timidement.

« Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je comptais t'emmener manger.

\- Hum… Où ça ?

\- Le parc à côté. Une sorte de piquenique improvisé.

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà mangé ?

\- Oh par pitié, on sait très bien toutes les deux que tu as une petite tendance à te surcharger de travail et à sauter le repas.

\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas refuser et toute protestation de ma part sera complètement vaine, je me trompe ?

\- Tu as complètement raison. Tu comptais réellement refuser ? »

Reena était perplexe, un peu déstabilisée et appréhensive face à cette réponse. Isolina lui sourit alors.

« Non. Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Reena lui aurait bien dit qu'elle lui avait manqué aussi, mais parfois elle préférait nettement les actes à la parole. Alors, elle l'empêcha de s'échapper et passant une main derrière son cou, elle l'attira à nouveau contre ses lèvres en un baiser plus appuyé.

« Va pour le piquenique », murmura Isolina contre ses lèvres.

Reena sourit largement.

Avant de partir, Isolina interpela une infirmière et lui demanda de s'occuper d'une certaine Mme Chang à sa place, juste les derniers soins et diagnostiques pour être sûr qu'elle pouvait quitter l'hôpital. Ensuite, elle était libre.

Alors, Reena et elle se dirigèrent en silence vers le parc. Elles s'installèrent sous un arbre et commencèrent à manger tout en initiant la conversation la plus banale qu'elles aient pu trouver, c'est-à-dire les différentes nouvelles de la journée.

« Alors ? Tu vas pas me poser la question qui te brûle les lèvres ? demanda Isolina en saisissant une bouteille d'eau.

\- Quelle question ?

\- On va vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu ?

\- Je suis juste venue prendre de tes nouvelles et passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu me manques aussi, tu sais.

\- Donc, rien à faire de quand je reviens à la maison ?

\- Bien sûr que si, j'en ai quelque chose à faire. Mais je suis pas venue te mettre la pression, je sais que ça sert à rien. Et même si je te posais la question de façon anodine au détour d'une conversation, quelles sont les chances que tu me répondes sans que ça te mette mal à l'aise ?

\- Peut-être à la fin de la semaine. Ou la semaine prochaine.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. »

Elle semblait sûre d'elle. C'était une chose assez rare, enfin surtout concernant des décisions à implications émotionnelles de ce genre. Reena aurait pu être méfiante, mais elle était juste surprise et ravie.

« Ceci étant, j'ai besoin de le voir avant.

\- Euh… oui, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien, on pourrait manger ensemble un de ces soirs ou passer un après-midi à faire des trucs… en famille. »

Reena sourit aux derniers mots prononcés. Elle y mettait de la bonne volonté, surement toute la bonne volonté qu'elle pouvait trouver.

« Et il faut aussi qu'on mange au manoir, un de ces soirs. Mes mères vont me tuer si je ne leur présente pas Gaku. »

La maitre de l'Air rit.

« Oui, je pense que c'est préférable.

\- Et peut-être qu'après… on rentrera ensemble et… tout se passera bien, pas vrai ? »

Reena se contenta de sourire et de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle la rassura d'un baiser et, se rapprochant encore, finit par la faire basculer sous elle. Alors, elle mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en lui adressant un sourire flamboyant.

« Tout se passera bien. Je te le promets. »

Même si Isolina était encore un peu apeurée, elle parvint à lui offrir un sourire fébrile, qui bientôt disparu sous les lèvres affamées de sa compagne.

« Et puis, comme ça je pourrai enfin te faire l'amour et arrêter d'être frustrée », ajouta-t-elle.

Isolina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, mais je rêve. C'est tout ce qui t'importe, hein. En fait, je t'ai pas manqué, c'est juste mon corps qui te manquait.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai, toi aussi tu me manquais un peu… »

Pour toute représailles, Isolina la pinça au bras.

« Aïeuh ! s'offusqua faussement la maitre de l'Air.

\- ' _Un peu'_ ? C'est tout ce que tu mérites, espèce de sauvage. »

Leurs petites chamailleries lui avaient manqué aussi. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle embrassa de nouveau Reena, tout en s'accrochant à son corps et à ses vêtements. Elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, ça lui avait manqué aussi. Mais bon, elles étaient quand même dans un parc public, là. Et puis, ce n'était pas le bon moment, du tout.

« Il va falloir que je retourne travailler, murmura Isolina contre ses lèvres.

\- Pas déjà, gémit sa compagne.

\- Hum, je pense que c'est préférable, parce que j'ai comme une appréhension sur la suite des évènements…

\- Moi, j'ai pas d'appréhensions du tout.

\- Je m'en serais doutée.

\- T'as pas des trucs genre des lits dans ta clinique ?

\- Reena !

\- Bah quoi ?

\- C'est du matériel médical !

\- Et alors ? »

Isolina soupira. Elle l'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois avant de se dégager de l'étreinte.

« Alors, tu peux bien patienter encore un peu et j'ai du travail.

\- T'es pas drôle. Je t'ai connue plus aventureuse…

\- Ha ! s'exclama Isolina avec ironie. Mais oui, bien sûr. Rappelle-moi qui est la cause de toutes les décisions inconsidérées que j'ai prises dans ma vie ? Et à cause de qui on s'est retrouvé à faire l'amour dans des endroits insolites ?

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- C'est ça oui, fais l'innocente. »

Elles se sourirent mutuellement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs communs.

« Je serai plus responsable maintenant. Tu peux compter sur moi, je te le promets. »

Elles savaient qu'elles ne parlaient plus de faire l'amour, mais d'un sujet bien plus sérieux.

« Merci, répondit la jeune maitre de l'Eau. Et j'ai passé une très bonne pause déjeuner. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, veillant à ne pas trop s'appesantir.

« On se téléphone ce soir. Je t'aime. »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et partit. Reena se laissa retomber sur la couverture de piquenique. Elle pouvait rester là encore un peu, sa pause déjeuner n'était pas encore sur le point de se terminer. Elle soupira un peu, mais conserva un sourire sur son visage. Ça s'était bien passé, même très bien. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient fixer vite un moment pour se voir tous ensemble quand elles se téléphoneraient, puis Isolina rentrerait à la maison et la vie reprendrait son cours… Avec Gaku dedans, cette fois.

* * *

Finalement, elles avaient opté pour un diner à la fin de la semaine suivante. Ainsi, elles pouvaient faire d'une pierre deux coups et inviter également la famille de Reena. Mais en attendant cette soirée tant attendue (bien qu'avec un peu de fébrilité), rien n'empêchait qu'Isolina, Reena et Gaku passent du temps ensemble.

Alors, pendant ces deux semaines, ils firent des sorties, tous les trois. Parfois, ils allaient dans des parcs et parlaient, parfois ils marchaient dans Republic City, parfois ils allaient visiter des endroits importants ou mangeaient une glace. Ils passaient toujours un très bon moment.

Ça permettait à Gaku de découvrir cette nouvelle ville et son nouveau cadre de vie, tout en s'amusant. Ça permettait à Isolina de s'habituer à sa présence de façon progressive, et elle apprit à se détendre et à se comporter de façon plus naturellement bienveillante. Et ça permettait à Reena de surveiller tout ça et de noter dans un coin de sa tête les comportements de l'un et de l'autre en vue de solutionner des problèmes plus tard, si problèmes il y avait. Finalement, même Reena apprit à se détendre, puisqu'apparemment, il n'y avait plus de problèmes à l'horizon.

Au fond, ces petites sorties leur avaient permis de commencer à fonctionner comme trois êtres unis plutôt que comme trois êtres disparates et déconnectés les uns des autres. Des connexions se faisaient, comme si elles permettaient de faire circuler l'énergie vitale de chacun, alors qu'elles en troublaient le cours jusqu'à présent.

C'était un processus lent, tout particulièrement chez Isolina. C'est pourquoi elle appréciait autant ces sorties, tant qu'elle avait ensuite le temps de les assimiler, d'en ressentir la nature réconfortante plutôt que la nature angoissante.

Elle dut tester la solidité de tous les fils qui se tissaient entre elle et Reena et entre elle et Gaku elle dut même observer les cassures qui avaient pu se développer sur les anciens fils qui l'unissaient à sa compagne. Certains se réparaient, d'autres avaient changé, et plein d'autres choses étaient nouvelles. Alors, elle savourait de pouvoir les placer lentement, une par une, dans une jolie boite d'habitudes sécuritaires. Apprivoisées, elle n'aurait plus peur d'elles, elle pourrait vivre en admettant que ces dernières étaient naturelles et ne troublaient pas le flot de sa vie, mais au contraire en faisait partie. Elle ne luttait plus contre le courant, elle se laissait porter et trouvait son rythme.

Malgré cela, l'idée de rentrer chez elle lui occasionnait toujours un peu de nervosité. Elle savait que c'était un comportement naturel chez elle, son esprit réagissait juste au fait que l'angoisse qu'elle avait fuie était restée là-bas, alors qu'elle était bien chez ses mères même si… elle préférait être chez elle.

C'était un peu étrange pour elle de retourner vivre avec Korra et Asami. Elles vivaient loin du centre-ville, c'était dur pour elle d'aller à son travail, elle se retrouvait presque à être dépendante de sa mère à nouveau (mais heureusement, elle avait une deuxième voiture dans le garage qu'elle pouvait utiliser), et en plus elle se faisait materner. C'était à la fois très mignon et horriblement irritant, si bien qu'elle avait hâte de reprendre sa vie normale d'adulte libre et indépendant.

Et le fameux jour des rencontres arriva. Korra, Asami et Isolina étaient encore aux fourneaux, mettant la touche finale à leurs plats, quand on sonna.

« Je vais ouvrir ! » s'écria la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

Elle n'attendit pas un signe d'assentiment avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Là, elle s'arrêta un instant, soufflant et passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, ferma les yeux une seconde, avant de la tourner et d'accueillir Reena, Gaku, Opal et Bolin qui se trouvaient à la porte.

Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres quand elle vit sa famille, ainsi, sur le pas de la porte. Sans plus attendre, elle les invita à rentrer et les saluèrent tous. Elle réserva un baiser pour Reena, et serra Gaku contre elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Fou de joie, le jeune garçon avait du mal à ne pas sautiller pendant l'étreinte, mais il se contenta de la serrer encore plus fort. Ils s'étaient vus la veille, mais il avait très, très hâte de la revoir de toute façon !

Opal et Bolin allèrent dire bonjour à leurs vieilles amies pendant que Reena, Isolina et Gaku prenaient des nouvelles les uns des autres (comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu la veille, donc…). Puis, la jeune maitre de l'Eau les guida dans le salon où le reste des convives se trouvaient. Elle allait présenter ses mères à Gaku, mais il s'exclama en pointant Korra :

« Je te reconnais ! Tu es l'Avatar ! Y avait une statue de toi dans mon village avant !

\- Ah, enfin un enfant qui sait reconnaître les gens importants, contrairement à notre fille qui n'en avait rien à faire… »

Asami leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude à Korra. Elle sourit triomphalement, avant de retourner son attention vers le petit garçon.

« Et toi, c'est Gaku, c'est ça ? »

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête avec enthousiasme, un immense sourire semblant séparer son visage en deux parties très distinctes.

« Contente de te rencontrer. »

Comme elle était engagée, elle en profita pour présenter Asami, qu'il ne connaissait pas cette fois. Il avait vaguement entendu parlé d'elle, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue. Et puis, bon, elle était quand même moins impressionnante que l' _Avatar_ ! Est-ce qu'elle pourrait se mettre en état d'Avatar pour lui ? On disait que ses yeux devenaient blancs et que ça faisait peur, mais ça devait être trop cool. Et… Et… c'était elle la maman d'Isolina ? Ça voulait dire que c'était sa grand-mère ? Ça, c'était encore plus cool !

« Je crois que je l'ai cassé, dit malicieusement Korra en remarquant le regard admiratif du jeune garçon qui restait gluée à son visage.

\- Oh, mais ça doit lui faire un choc de voir son héroïne en chair et en os…

\- Tu m'étonnes ! »

La femme d'affaires laissa échapper un léger soupir amusé. Et comme Gaku ne semblait pas disposé à quitter ses rêveries admiratives, elle reprit sa discussion avec Bolin et Opal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tirait sur la manche d'Isolina pour qu'elle se baisse à son niveau. Il lui murmura alors dans l'oreille :

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ta maman, c'était l'Avatar !

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Mais c'est super important ! Elle a sauvé le monde ! Et mon village.

\- Oui… C'est vrai… Mais Opal, Bolin et Mam… euh, Asami aussi. Tu sais, ils font partie de notre famille, donc, on a tendance à oublier de préciser ce genre de choses.

\- C'est quand même trop cool. Mes grands-parents, ils sont géniaux ! »

Elle gloussa.

« Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont géniaux.

\- Mais mes mamans aussi sont géniales ! »

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« J'espère bien.

\- Ça veut dire que toute ma famille est géniale !

\- Tu en as de la chance, petite fripouille, intervint Reena en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Il lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires, puis il sautilla vers la bandes d'héros qu'étaient ses grands-parents pour les observer de près et écouter leur discussion — c'était forcément intéressant ! Peut-être qu'ils se racontaient des vieilles histoires guerre ? Ce serait trop génial s'ils pouvaient lui raconter d'eux-mêmes ! Directement à la source !

Ses mères, elles, le regardèrent tendrement. Il n'y aurait pas de problème concernant l'intégration dans la famille, ça c'était sûr. Reena passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ça se passe bien.

\- Très. »

Elle marqua une pause pendant laquelle elle regardait Gaku.

« Merci. De m'avoir donné du temps. Je sais que je peux être difficile à vivre.

\- On s'y fait.

\- Surtout ne démens pas !

\- Oh, il fallait ? »

Isolina rit simplement et elles se joignirent elles aussi brièvement à la conversation, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'installait pour manger.

Pendant que Korra se mettait à divertir Gaku (qui s'était installé directement à côté d'elle) avec de vieilles histoires de combats qui faisaient peur, mais qui devaient être adaptées à son âge et que les autres invités participaient en donnant plus de détails (pour Opal) ou en imitant (ou exagérant) les réactions des personnes qui étaient là-bas à ce moment-là (pour Bolin), Asami et Isolina se chargeaient d'amener leur repas.

La jeune femme d'affaires se permit de donner un léger coup de hanche à sa fille au passage, cette dernière failli renverser le plat qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, mais elle réussit à surprendre le regard doux et fier de sa mère. Et, redevenue une petite fille l'ombre d'un instant, elle eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort. Mais comme ça n'allait surement pas être possible avec un plat dans les mains, elle se contenta de lui répondre avec un sourire.

La soirée se passa délicieusement. Gaku put faire connaissance avec Korra et Asami. Il avait déjà pu passer un peu de temps avec Opal et Bolin, donc il les connaissait un peu. Bien entendu, il était toujours ravi d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et de les entendre raconter leurs combats à eux, mais il adorait Korra. Ainsi, passa-t-il la majeure partie du temps avec elle. Puis, au détour d'une conversation, il finit par lancer :

« Pourquoi Isolina elle devait rester ici ?

\- Elle… euh… Tu peux préciser ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait pas rester avec moi parce que ses mamans avaient besoin d'elle.

\- Aaah, ça… Oui… C'était… pour une mission d'Avatar très importante. Je peux pas trop t'en parler, tu sais, top secret.

\- Même à moi ? Mais je veux savoir !

\- Oui, je comprends bien mais parfois certaines missions sont… sensibles. »

Elle vit la mine défaite du petit garçon et ça lui faisait de la peine. Elle lui avait déjà menti et maintenant elle refusait d'approfondir son mensonge… Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui raconter une jolie petite histoire avec des méchants qui combattent l'Avatar et une affaire d'équilibre du monde… Oh, elle n'aimait pas cette position du tout. Si seulement sa fille n'avait pas commencé à embobiner ce jeune garçon !

« Bon, si je t'en parle, tu promets de le répéter à personne ? Jamais. C'est un très, très gros secret, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! s'enthousiasma-t-il instantanément. »

Génial, plus qu'à inventer une histoire. Elle n'avait pas précisément le talent de conteuse. Elle avait bien raconté quelques histoires à Isolina quand elle était petite, mais c'étaient souvent des histoires bien connues que l'on se racontait de génération en génération, ou des histoires vraies. Elle était finalement assez mauvaise quand il fallait inventer des histoires, surement un peu trop terre à terre, même s'il s'agissait là de raconter une histoire digne d'une aventure d'Avatar. Et des aventures d'Avatar, elle en avait vécu plein ! Peut-être suffirait-il de s'en inspirer ? Sauf qu'il fallait inclure sa fille dedans, et elle avait quand même peu collaboré avec Isolina au cours de sa vie…

« Alors… C'était une mission très délicate, et on avait peur qu'il y ait beaucoup, beaucoup de blessés, c'est pour ça qu'on avait besoin d'Isolina. C'est la meilleure guérisseuse, tu sais ?

\- C'est vrai ? Et du coup, elle a sauvé plein de gens ?

\- Oui. Plein. »

Elle essaya de couper court à la discussion, elle se dit que l'enfant était rassasié, mais l'expression de son visage lui confia que ce n'était clairement pas le cas. C'était un garçon intelligent et il mourait d'envie d'avoir autant de détails que dans les précédentes histoires. Alors, il la fixa avec ses grands yeux verts, dans l'expectative.

Korra put seulement penser : « Raava ! Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

\- Bah, je veux savoir comment c'était !

\- Ah. Oui… Eh bien, on était… Il y avait moi, Isolina et… Bolin ! »

Elle l'interpella en même temps qu'elle le citait et il se retournait vers elle, l'air curieux.

« Tu m'appelles ?

\- Non, j'étais en train de parler à Gaku, tu sais, de notre mission très, très importante avec Isolina.

\- Quelle mission ? »

Bolin avait de fabuleux talents de conteur, mais il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre son stratagème et il était parfois un peu lent à la détente !

« À ton avis, quelle mission ? fit-elle mine de s'impatienter. La mission, avec Isolina, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec sa famille. Là où on a sauvé plein de gens, surtout avec son don de guérison, et tout.

\- Aaaaaah, tu veux dire, cette mission-là !

\- Ouiiii, et je te laisse raconter d'ailleurs, je vais boire un coup. »

Elle s'esquiva vite et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Bolin commença à une histoire ayant pour base des prisonniers d'un souterrain secret à la République de la Terre protégé par des taupes-blaireaux, elles-mêmes contrôlées par une société secrète issue du Dai Li.

Gaku fut un peu déçu que Korra ne reste pas lui raconter l'histoire, mais fasciné par les différentes scènes de combat qui lui étaient dépeintes et tenu par le suspense, il finit par oublier que son héroïne s'était sauvée.

« La prochaine fois que tu mens, tu pourrais me mettre dans la confidence avant que j'embauche Bolin pour faire un joli mensonge ? plaisanta l'Avatar, en taquinant sa fille.

\- Quel mensonge ?

\- Oh, une obligation de rester chez tes mères par exemple.

\- Ah… Oui… J'avais… hum… oublié.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un beau-père qui est aussi beau parleur. »

Isolina fronça les sourcils à la presque plaisanterie de sa mère, les lèvres pincées.

« Ouais… dit Korra en se frottant l'arrière du cou. Bref. Tu pars ce soir, alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Sûre d'être prête ?

\- Il faut bien que je le sois un jour. Et ma vie me manque. Puis, ça fera plaisir à Gaku…

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Il t'aime beaucoup. Et il t'aimera encore plus une fois que Bolin aura fini de raconter tes exploits, ricana-t-elle.

\- Ugh, il va s'imaginer des trucs et aller le répéter à tout le monde…

\- Non, je lui ai dit que c'était top secret.

\- Je lui redirai…

\- Et il ne s'imaginera pas des mensonges. Il a une mère géniale. »

Isolina regarda sa mère, probablement pour la remercier, mais au fond de ses yeux, il y avait toujours une lueur de doute et d'incrédulité.

« Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, p'tit chiot. C'est la vie, c'est comme ça, tu es parfaitement équipée pour faire face à ça. Et cet enfant t'aime et veut te donner son cœur, c'est tout ce qu'il faut parfois. C'est ce que tu as fait avec moi, ça a suffi pour que je devienne ta mère et que je veuille prendre soin de toi. Laisse faire les choses. »

Isolina hocha la tête sérieusement. Elle aimait avoir le point de vue de Korra dans cette situation. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle la comprenait mieux, qu'elle l'aidait davantage qu'Asami. Surement étaient-elles plus similaire, c'était pour cela.

« Isolina ! Isolina ! s'écria soudainement Gaku, se précipitant sur elle. C'est vrai que t'as soigné cinquante personnes en moins d'une journée ?

\- Shhhht, Gaku, on avait dit que c'était un secret, tu te rappelles ? le reprit Korra, avec un regard le réprimandant.

\- Euh, cinquante, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, essaya de tempérer la maitre de l'Eau.

\- Dis, un jour tu me montreras comment tu fais ? Comme t'as fait avec mes mains ! C'était trop joli !

\- Je ne peux pas te montrer ça, Gaku. Tu es un peu jeune pour voir des gens blessés avec plein de sang…

\- Allez ! Plus tard alors !

\- On en reparlera, promis. Mais pour l'instant, on pourrait pas se cantonner aux coupures ?

\- Bon, d'accord… bouda-t-il. »

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en faisant la moue, mais il n'était pas franchement en colère. Il voulait juste s'asseoir quelque part. Il commençait à se faire tard, il était assez fatigué, même s'il avait fait preuve d'une remarquable énergie et ténacité jusqu'à présent. Et alors que les adultes continuaient à discuter, Gaku s'endormit.

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à Isolina pour le remarquer. Elle s'approcha de lui et elle constata qu'il était profondément endormi. Ça la fit sourire un instant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait une tête différente quand il dormait, mais c'était surement parce que pour une fois il était calme. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était bien plus de 22h, il était sûrement temps de partir.

« C'est l'heure, je crois. »

Isolina se retourna et vit sa mère qui regardait l'enfant avec un air attendri.

« Apparemment. »

Sans prévenir, Asami entoura alors sa fille de ses bras.

« Je t'aime tellement. Et je suis si fière de toi.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Maman. »

La femme d'affaires se recula et prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

« J'étais contente que tu passes à la maison. Si jamais tu as besoin, tu sais que la porte est grande ouverte. »

Isolina hocha la tête.

« Et maintenant, tu as obligation de passer, parce que je compte bien revoir mon petit-fils régulièrement ! »

Isolina sourit et gloussa un peu.

« Entre nous, je pense qu'il va te harceler pour revoir Korra de toute façon.

\- Vous pourriez passer à la maison aussi…

\- Quand tu veux.

\- J'imagine qu'on pourrait se servir de vous au cas où il y aurait besoin de le garder ? »

Sa remarque à la fois malicieuse et hasardeuse fut gratifiée d'un rire cristallin.

« On a qu'à partir sur ça, oui ! »

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, comprenant toutes les deux qu'une nouvelle page se tournait et que leur famille ne cessait de grandir, d'évoluer, de s'épanouir.

Isolina annonça ensuite qu'elle allait prévenir Reena de leur départ imminent. Elles saluèrent les autres adultes qui avaient décidé de continuer à discuter encore un peu. Et peut-être même que Bolin et Opal resteraient dormir dans les chambres d'amis parce qu'au grand désarroi de leurs femmes respectives, l'Avatar et le maitre de la Terre s'étaient lancés dans un concours impliquant des petits verres et une boisson alcoolisée.

Ils prirent à peine le temps de saluer les deux femmes qui partaient, puis reprirent leur jeu. Opal les surveilla pendant qu'Asami raccompagnait sa fille, sa belle-fille et un petit garçon tout juste réveillé qui se frottait les yeux à la porte. Elle prêta la voiture à Isolina pour qu'elles rentrent plus vite, et après de dernières embrassades, la nouvelle petite famille était partie.

Gaku se rendormit dans la voiture et quand elles arrivèrent chez elle, il avait l'impression qu'il avait dormi une nuit complète et il se sentait requinqué. Mystérieusement, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de dormir, ce qu'il fit bien comprendre à ses deux mères en ne les lâchant pas d'une semelle. Ces dernières essayèrent de le convaincre de retourner se coucher, mais elles ne parvinrent qu'à obtenir de lui qu'il mette un pyjama et se lave les dents. Ensuite, il patienta sur leur lit alors qu'elles-mêmes se préparaient pour se coucher.

« Gaku, voyons ! Il faut que tu ailles dormir, après tu vas être fatigué demain, le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Mais je suis pas fatigué !

\- Tu as l'impression que tu n'es pas fatigué, ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Mais je veux pas aller dormir maintenant ! »

Reena allait se remettre à le gronder, un peu plus sévèrement cette fois, mais Isolina posa une main sur son avant-bras. Elle la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de Gaku.

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? »

Les yeux du petits garçons pétillèrent. Il se redressa et attendit que l'histoire commence. Reena, elle aussi se glissa sous les couvertures en se demandant quelle histoire Isolina allait bien pouvoir raconter. Apparemment, Gaku se posait aussi la question puisqu'il dit :

« Tu vas me raconter une histoire avec Korra ?

\- Tu veux une histoire avec Korra ?

\- Oui !

\- Hum… Eh bien… Quand j'étais petite, Korra avait un très gros chien-ours polaire, tout blanc. Elle s'appelait Naga. Tout le monde avait peur d'elle parce qu'elle était énorme, mais en vrai, elle était très gentille. Korra la chevauchait comme un chevautruche et elle avait l'air d'un puissant guerrier de la toundra quand elle mettait ses habits de la Tribu de l'Eau. Un jour, on était au Pôle Sud, quand Naga a disparu. On a alors passé trois jours à la chercher dans toute la Tribu de l'Eau du Sud, on s'est même dit qu'on devrait aller au Monde des Esprits… »

Elle continua ainsi son histoire d'aventure où Korra, elle et certains hommes et femmes des petits villages du sud avaient fouillé dans les moindres recoins de la toundra, tout ça pour Naga revienne d'elle-même au bout du quatrième jour. Au début, personne n'avait su pourquoi elle était partie. Elles s'en étaient rendus compte plus tard quand elles avaient remarqué le ventre gonflant de la chienne-ourse polaire, puis les petits chiots-oursons qu'elle avait mis au monde des mois plus tard.

Mais avant la fin de l'histoire, Gaku s'était endormi.

« C'est malin, maintenant il faut qu'on le porte jusqu'à sa chambre… râla Reena.

\- Non, laisse-le là. »

La maitre de l'Air eut l'air incrédule.

« J'aime bien. Je restais parfois dormir avec mes mères quand j'étais petite parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je veux qu'il puisse faire pareil. Je veux qu'il soit aussi heureux que je l'ai été en grandissant avec mes mères.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux, dit Reena, attendrie. »

Isolina hocha la tête sérieusement, puis elle souhaita bonne nuit à sa compagne. En tentant de s'endormir, elle pensa qu'une famille, sa famille à elle, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient accueillir d'autres enfants, peut-être qu'elles pourraient en adopter, et peut-être même qu'elle commençait à avoir envie d'en porter un. Elle savait que même si cela arrivait un jour, elle n'en aimerait pas moins Gaku, parce que c'est lui et sa personnalité si brillante qui lui avaient permis de changer de perspective.

C'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'était rappelée que les gens à l'extérieur de son petit monde n'étaient pas forcément l'œuvre du mal, qu'au contraire, ils pouvaient tant lui apporter. Alors peut-être que grâce à lui, elle était capable d'agrandir sa famille en même temps que son cœur, en y ajoutant des amis ou d'autres enfants. C'était l'innocence joyeuse d'un enfant qui avait permis à quelqu'un comme elle de croire à nouveau à la beauté à l'intérieur de chacun parce qu'ils avaient tous été un enfant à un moment et qu'ils avaient tous voulu être aimé et aimer, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien entendu, on se connaît déjà, donc je vous conseille de laisser une review ! Sinon, j'espère que ces ajouts vous plaisent et sont intéressants.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre risque d'être posté dans un peu plus longtemps parce que euh… j'ai pas fini de l'écrire ^^' Mais les deux d'après devraient être postés avec une semaine ou deux d'intervalle maximum, promis !
> 
> À plus !
> 
> Lion


End file.
